She's Everything He Has
by OpenSeaFreedom
Summary: Ace wasn't able to intercept Akainu's attack.Luffy gets punched through before his eyes. Ace believes his reason for living is now gone with Luffy's death. Angry Ace attacks one of his crew mates. Whitebeard is forced to restrain him. None on Whitebeards's crew know a thing of Ace's past. And things just keep getting worst for 2 years. Only the Strawhat Pirates believe. fem!LufXAce
1. Chapter 1

She's Everything He Has

(Fem! Luffy X Ace)

Summary: Ace never told Whitebeard about his little sister, and therefore not the rest of the crew either. But when Luffy dies due to taking that admiral's magma fist instead, things get a little complicated for the crew. They had no idea of Ace's life before the life of a pirate. Whitebeard though wants the full story to unravel the mystery behind Ace's pain. But Ace is so alone after losing the one he has lived his life for. And the situation turns dire when Ace attacks Marco and needs to be sedated. And then Garp goes missing and Luffy's body can't be found. Shanks questions it all and is doubtful that Luffy is alive. The Strawhat Pirates are the only ones who believe their captain is alive. And they are determined to meet her in two years after the incident at Marineford. Ace though is furious at them for believing. And everything kind of just goes down hill for two years.

* * *

Chapter 1 (3rd Person)

Ace heard laughing behind him as Ace and Luffy ran toward the Moby Dick on the Marineford Battleground. Luffy's laughter was sadly contagious as soon the two were hysterically laughing like maniacs as they ran. Ace, of course, realized they looked crazy, but couldn't help but smile as he looked back at Luffy, his little sister. Ace's face contorted a little in pain. For some odd reason calling her his little sister always made his chest hurt, and he didn't know why. Being confused was Luffy's expertise, not Ace's. "You idiot, stop laughing at a time like this!" Ace yelled angrily, but heard even louder laughter in return for his demand, though Ace still couldn't get the stupid grin off his own face. Shaking his head the two continued to run across the wide ground of Marineford, Navy HQ.

A wild shout from one of the lesser marines dragged everybody's attention toward the large ship coming into the area next to the Moby Dick. It was Shank's boat, one of the Yonko's boats; another one had arrived at the battlefield. Seeing this ship sent every marine into a state of panic, as now there were two of the world's strongest pirate crews to deal with. The marines were having enough trouble with Whitebeard and his crew. Now, the marines had to divide themselves into two to deal with the threat which greatly tipped the balance of power toward the pirates that were currently trashing Marineford.

Ace was suddenly scooped up high off the ground by what seemed to be a tree trunk. Ace immediately recognized it as his pops, Whitebeard, which had picked him up and was now running with Ace over his shoulder. "Ace, Shank's is here now so we're leaving before any more of my precious children get hurt. I don't care about the battle anymore now that we have you and can pull out," Whitebeard said running with his long strides towards the large white ship that was his. Ace grunted in understanding of his pops before turning his gaze to Luffy, who _should've_ been behind him, to hurry up. What he saw instead made his heart slam to a halt within his chest, and everything else besides the image before him faded to black.

Luffy had stopped and kneeled to the ground to pick something up. Straining his eyes unconsciously Ace saw it was the vivre card that Ace had given to Luffy; when they had said goodbye the last time on the desert island. But that wasn't the problem. It was the large magma fist from one of the Admirals coming toward Luffy, his little sister, which made his heart stop. And for once, Ace's heart didn't ache in confusion. It burned and cried in pain. For just as she stood, at that moment the magma fist went through her chest, and her blood…it was thrown in the air. Ace's throat tightened as he wished to scream and wail, like a child. But no sound would come forth, just silent tears that dripped onto his pop's large white battle coat. Ace's body refused to move and he watched helplessly as Garp, the old man, was held down my Sengoku from killing the bastard, as a pink haired brat screamed at the top of his lungs for the marines to stop, as Shanks arrived and defended the marine brat, as an Okama kneeled besides Luffy's body, as a guy with an orange wearing polar bear picked Luffy up and ran in a different direction with her, as Jimbei followed the guy and orange polar bear, as Ace's world went black.

* * *

Waking up was a nightmare for Ace. He knew by the way his throat was hurting that everything he had thought to be a terrible nightmare was an even worse reality. His little sister, Luffy, had been killed by that damn Admiral. Ace lost in his own world of hatred and sadness did not realize he was on the deck of the Moby Dick, next to Whitebeard, both with numerous IVs stuck into their arms and the tops of their hands. Nor did he notice the party of deck that was happening to celebrate Ace's successful retrieval. When Ace did notice, inside he was mad as hell at all of his brothers and sisters for celebrating when his hold world had just fallen apart, but still he rationalized that he had never told Whitebeard or the other pirates about his and Luffy's past together; just because he found their past to be very sacred and personal. So he stayed quiet and silently brooded in anger so as not to cause a scene with his ignorant family.

But Marco noticed Ace being awake and came over to his silent brother's side. "Ace, why aren't you celebrating yoi?" Marco asked his brother and best friends, not realizing the danger he was in. "Pops and you are alive and well now. Our family is perfect again, yoi!" Everybody on the deck was looking at them, silently agreeing with one of their big brothers. Whitebeard was looking at his son with a worried gaze as he took in the silent boy. Ace had been crying in his sleep when they had gotten him off the battlefield at Marineford. Whitebeard had assumed they were tears of joy for being back with his family. Now Whitebeard believed that he was wrong in that assumption.

Ace stood, shaking and ripping IVs from his body from the movements, and he moved hauntingly toward Marco. Marco grinned at his brother, though he was a little worried about the IVs, and the nurses were fussing. But nobody on Whitebeard's ship could've imagined what Ace did when he reached Marco. Ace, despite his weaker form, mustered up all the strength he had into one fist and launched and embedded it into Marco's face. All around the deck a collective gasp was heard as Ace punching any of his brothers seriously was completely unheard of. Marco had a bleeding and broken nose and looked incredulously at Ace. But then, looking up at and seeing Ace's face, Marco saw anger, pain, and sadness awash in his black orbs. Ace looked so alone and sad to Marco as his hair covered his face the best it could. But the biggest thing was the Ace was crying. Ace never cried, and he hated people who did cry.

In that instant afterward Haruta tackled Ace to the ground and the doctor of the ship pushed a sedative into Ace's system. Ace was out instantly after finally allowing the drug to take full effect on him. And after that everybody just stared as Ace, wondering what had happened to their brother for him to react so violently like that to one of his best friends and brothers. Ace had nearly reacted the same way when Thatch had died; but only nearly. They had no idea of how to deal with such a volatile Ace. So they did the most reasonable thing they could that would restrain Ace and treat him. They took him to the Doc's room and strapped him down with sea stone cuffs and all. They knew it was cruel and all, but they truly had no other choice if Ace was going to be violent like this. He could seriously hurt everybody on deck if given the choice. And they definitely did not want to have another Blackbeard incident with Ace. Marco kept watch over Ace so that way he could restrain Ace if need be. Ace was Marco's best friend. Marco also needed the Doc to fix his broken nose.

A few days past and Ace was still in the same state. He would wake up thrashing and screaming and cursing at anybody who would try to come by, thus scaring everybody away; beside Whitebeard and the other commanders. The smaller and weaker members were quite terrified of the second division commander at this point. And there was no way that you could convince them that Ace wasn't trying to kill them when they came near the room. Every time Ace woke up and would go into a fit, and every time he would need the doctor to knock him out again. A few days turned into a few weeks and still Ace refused to speak, he would only curse and rage at the crew and heavens. Finally there was one day that fixed Ace, just a little bit.

Shanks arrived at the Moby Dick with a sullen and sad look. On his head was the straw hat that he had not worn in over eleven years. Whitebeard immediately asked him to leave as he had matters far more concerning than the war to deal with. But Shanks would not budge, and stated his reason for coming. "Whitebeard, you are not the reason I am here. I am here to see Ace." And with that Shank's walked down to the infirmary without anyone's consent and into the room where Ace was sleeping in. Shank's pulled up a chair next to the sleeping boy. Shank's was immediately picked up by a furious Whitebeard. Whitebeard was usually a calm man that would often humor his children, allies, and friends; but not at a time like this, and not when Shanks had come to see the problem child himself.

"Shank's I did not give you permission to see my son! Leave NOW!" Whitebeard was bellowing furiously at the unblinking, red-haired man in front of him. It was strange for Whitebeard to see the little brat so uncaring. Shanks had always been a very emotional boy, but here he was uncaring. It was like Shank and Ace had both changed since the battle, but the question was why? Why would they both change when nothing but the pirates win had occurred at the battlefield?

"Ace needs me to help him right now, and it seems like he's waking up," Shanks said off handedly, putting on a very weak smile. Ace was indeed waking up making the doctor immediately fill a syringe with the drug he had been using to knock Ace out. But Shanks took it and put it down, signaling for the doctor to not drug Ace again. Ace immediately began cursing at the Whitebeard pirates and Whitebeard himself. And as Ace shook his head and body to get out of the cuffs he saw Shanks. Suddenly Ace just stopped and stared as Shanks. Ace just dropped back down and his body began to shake in silent sobs. "Hey Ace, glad you remember me," Shanks said sitting down again as the boy quietly shook.

"Sh-Shanks," Ace said his name quietly, surprising all the pirates in the room. Tears were now leaving Ace and his head went up to show all the tears that were in his eyes. Shanks sighed and stood. He grabbed the cuffs restraining the boy and yanked them off, setting Ace's hands and legs free of their constraint. Ace immediately sat up and sat cross legged on the bed. Tears fell onto the mattress now and Ace bowed his head, his shoulders were still shaking. Whitebeard and the crew were all surprised that Shanks, of all people, could stop Ace's screams and yells. Ace's mouth opened and then closed until Ace was biting his lip, making it bleed from the pressure. "Please…tell me this is all just a nightmare. I don't want to hear or think about it anymore." Ace's voice was so sad and broken it was the weakest anybody had ever seen the boy before.

"I can't tell you that, because then I would also be lying to myself," Shank's said quietly. Shanks looked down at the younger boy and sighed. Ace was a boy who kept things in, but when they hit him hard, it was a promise for the apocalypse. "Luffy is dead. Trafalgar Law took her body and I can't find him because he has a submarine. She was your little sister, Ace. And I saw her as my daughter. I've cried practically everyday since she died." Shanks was just letting his feelings out at this point. He couldn't lie to the boy that had been Luffy's older brother.

It seemed like at this point the two had completely forgotten about Whitebeard and the other commanders in the room. But they, the commanders and Whitebeard, took notice of everything. And now the truth slammed into them as hard as a buster call. Monkey D. Luffy was Ace's little sister. And she had died at Marineford. She had come to save her older brother and had ended up dead. Whitebeard and the others hadn't known and had sent her out to save Ace. And Ace was blaming himself. They all stared sadly as Ace as no more words were said for five minute.

"I loved her," Ace said brokenly. Everybody whipped their heads towards Ace. He was still crying, but they were unconsciously coming down. "We were never related by blood, just by the sake we shared as children. But I had always hated it when she called my 'nii-chan', and I hated it whenever I called her 'Imouto'. My chest would tighten in pain at these words. And I was always confused as to why I hated it. It was because ever since we were children I loved her. And now she's gone."

All of the Whitebeard commander, Shanks, the Doc, and Whitebeard stared in shock at the boy's confession. To know that Ace had actually been in love with the girl was also a blow they couldn't handle. Everybody stared sadly at the boy who had lost the one he loved. They didn't question him when he said it. Ace wasn't someone to just start talking about his feelings all of a sudden. Even if he meant them they were usually only said privately. Well the room was private, but they meant he would only share his feeling with the one he had them with and if they were completely alone. It was obvious that Ace was breaking under the death of Luffy to the others.

Shanks sighed and grabbed his precious hat. He had given it to Luffy to return to him after becoming a great pirate. He gave it to her also because he saw her as the daughter he never had. Before meeting Luffy he had never wanted kids. Heck, he still didn't. But Luffy was different. She was such a lively and strong willed girl. A part of him always believed she would become the next Pirate King…Queen. But now as he looked at the straw hat in his hands he wondered if maybe she was still alive. Luffy was someone who valued promises and dreams above her life. So maybe their promise was keeping her alive. But Shanks knew it was a fool's wish to think like that. A wound like that…it would've taken her heart out in an instant, along with part of her lungs.

"When we were little I hated Luffy. She followed me around and I would usually send her flying. I didn't trust her. But then she nearly died to protect me and my dream. And that idiot wouldn't stop crying. I kept asking her why she just didn't tell that pirate that was beating her where w-I was. I thought telling would've been better than losing her life. She just looked at me while trying to fight back tears that I wouldn't have become her friend if she told the pirates that were holding her. Because she hated the bandits we were living with, and she had no family, she couldn't go back to her village, and that Garp couldn't visit ever really. She said being lonely was worth than death." Ace stopped in his story and just closed his eyes with the saddest smile on his lips and coughed to try and disguise the sobs that were stuck in his throat.

"People had always said around me that the son of Gol D. Roger would be the devil, that he had no point in being alive. I had always thought that I didn't matter. And I remember Garp telling me that if I had to discover why I was alive. And there was Luffy telling me she was willing to die just to become my friend. I asked her if she really needed me that much. And that idiot said 'yes'. My reason for living was to keep Luffy safe. And then years later after that I promised her to live for her. She was the one who wanted me alive the most in the world. Needed me to live to be by her side," Ace was still talking in broken sobs as everybody just watched the broken Ace crumble into nothingness before their very eyes. Whitebeard just stared at his destroyed son and couldn't help but wonder why? Why did something like this have to happen to Ace, his son? Ace, a genuinely nice person. Ace didn't deserve this. And Whitebeard knew sadly with how little they all knew of Ace and with what they did know that Ace would always carry around the death of the girl he loves.

"Don't say that you 'loved' her," Shanks said and looked his son in the eyes. "You still do and due to your connection you shall always love her. And she shall always be the one most important to you." Shanks then place the hat over Ace's face and held it there till the boy held onto it as well. Shanks sighed at the broken hearted boy before him. To be honest Shanks had known Ace was in love with Luffy since the moment they met. When Ace had said that Luffy talked about Shanks a lot, Shanks believed Ace was a little jealous, jealous at not being the center of Luffy's admiration. "I can not give this hat to you Ace like I did with Luffy, Ace. This hat is the symbol of the promise Luffy and I made together when she was six. And I didn't come here to make you even sadder with the death of Luffy. I came here to tell you that Garp has vanished from the grid. Marines are desperately looking for him. He disappeared right after the battle.

* * *

(A few weeks ago)

Breathing, beeping, pumping, scratching. All were sound in the dark room. It had no real light, just artificial from fluorescent lights. It was a small room with a chair, a cart, a lot of heavy beeping machinery, and one small, white bed. A person lay in the bed covered in bandages with a breathing machine covering her face. The figure did not move. The only change in the room was the change of the monitor. The figure had no heart beat and their lungs were damaged greatly. To be honest Law saw no reason in keeping her alive. But then he appeared. A man in a large black traveling cloak had found them and entered the submerged Submarine. And that man had given the bandaged figure a chance to live now. But Law knew that when his patient awoke, she would not be happy.

"Remember just all of my organs should be taken, but the heart and lungs go to her immediately. Then just send my body back to the surface. Marines are probably already looking and I want to make it seem as if I didn't give them to her. Around Sabaondy Archipelago should be a good place to drop me off. Due to the trafficking there it should be easy enough to fool the Marines. They all already suspect that she is dead. Do what you want with the rest," The cloaked figure told Law who nodded and continued his examination of the man. The man was incredible healthy for his age. It didn't seem like the man had ever smoked; according to the sounds of his lungs. So they would do nicely for the sleeping patient. And the man had the strongest sounding heart in Law's opinion. Both organs would be good for a transplant to his patient.

"I understand perfectly. After the transplant it will take my patient around a week to adjust to the transplanted organ. I've already checked and you're a very close match for success. And in that week for recovery her…strange body will adapt to the new organs and bring them into their DNA. So even if she uses her ability after this it will be fine seeing as how devil fruit abilities will always adapt to new organs quickly," Law told the man as they both watched the sleeping figure through a glass mirror.

"Thank you. I just want to save my granddaughter." Garp said and looked at Luffy with the saddest eyes. He walked into the room where she was and bent down to her ear. "Don't forget the 'Fist of Love', brat. Jii-chan loves you."


	2. Chapter 2

She's Everything He Has

Average Disclaimer applies that I do not own anything besides this twisted fan fiction.

**I thank everyone for reviewing! I really do love the reviews because they make me feel special. **

Please enjoy…or cry like some of you have been saying I make you do…hi…

Chapter 2 (3rd POV)

* * *

_**[I would like to make an important note about the time of which all these are happening. Luffy and her crew along with Dragon are all taking place about a week after the battle at Marineford. Ace is like a month after the battle.]**_

* * *

"Shit! Why isn't it working?" Law frustratingly yelled in his operation room. Looking down at his patient's bleeding form, Law only felt more and more frustrated at the operation. In retrospect, the transplant operation had gone exceptionally well, and yet still…still her vitals were dropping at an alarming rate. At this rate it was only a matter of time before her body fell apart, and she would die when that happened. "Keep her stable for as long as you can," Law said and walked out of the room, down a long hallway, and made his way up onto the deck of his submarine. What he found there was a large orange and white spotted snake with a skull with horns on top of its head, the snake was many time longer than Law was tall. It just sat in the middle of his deck…staring at Law. Law stared right at it.

Surrounded by fog and distracted by the snake's presence, Law didn't notice the marine ship until it was right next to the submarine. But before he could call out to his men, an old woman with a blue snake cane jumped down from the Marine ship and next to the large snake. Law, usually level headed and emotionless, must have given something away in his countenance because before Law could speak the old woman began to speak. "Nyo nyeed to be so anxious. All the marines on the ship were killed or thrown overboard by us, the Kuja pirates." The woman had a weird and old sounding accent that seemed to hinder normal speech. And looking up Law did see a swarm of all Kuja warriors leaning over the side of the ship with worried looks. Whispers of 'hime-sama' and 'worried' and other questioning phrases were heard murmured by the female warriors. Law was very confused by all of this.

"Who are you?" Law asked, not at all liking the fact that he was being kept out of the loop of something. About his own patient, on his own SHIP! Something like this would happen while taking care of that stupid straw hat captain. He already had to deal with the failing patient down in his operation room, had to dispose of an honorable old man whose sacrifice mat have been in vain at this point, Bebo was once again running around screaming everywhere and in everybody's face, and now Law had an old hag on his ship.

"I am the old leader of the Kuja warriors. Call me Nyon-baa. Nyow, our nyew leader, hime-sama, how is her condition, nyon?" The old woman asked a very confused Law. Law was trying to understand what exactly this old hag was saying about his patient. Well actually, he had already figured it out, but the whole thing was impossible. Law had to have heard her incorrectly or she made a big mistake. Law had to ask because such a thing had to be impossible.

"Mugiwara-ya? You're here about her?" Law had to make sure this woman was serious. I mean who would make that stupid woman their leader? The Strawhat Pirates were already insane; anybody could see that by the way they all act together. But the Kuja were an all female pirate clan, and supposedly, Mugiwara-ya the leader of these legendary warriors? They were also partners with the World Government. Making Mugiwara-ya their leader would send the World Government after them. At his question Law realized that he was getting many indignant shrieks thrown at his by the females still on the stolen ship. Many were screaming at him about calling their 'hime-sama' by a wrong title, while others were still screaming about how she was doing. But the old woman stayed quiet and slowly raised her blue snake cane and clacked it loudly against the boards of Law's deck. The woman quieted down immediately and stared at the submarine waiting. The old woman nodded her head firmly at Law was her answer to his question. Sighing Law replied, "Her heart and part of her lungs were obliterated by the impact of the fist. With my _ore-ore no mi_ I was able to pump her blood through her veins and give her oxygen to keep her alive. Her grandfather, Garp, found my Submarine and had me transplant his organs into her body. The transplant was successful. But her body is still failing. At this rate she will die, and there is nothing more that I can do."

Nyon-baa and the other Kuja were just quietly watching Law with shocked and terrified expressions on their faces. Law just swore in his mind for some reason saving her. Now he might die by the hands of the ferocious Kuja pirates because he can't save her. Suddenly a large crash tore through the air. It had come from the door behind Law. From behind the door stood Jimbei, covered in white bandages that were slowly turning red from Jimbei opening his wounds. The large fish-man was breathing heavily under the strain of his movement. Law was about to tell the former Shichibukai to go back and rest. But Jimbei spoke up first. "There is a way to save her, and it will completely heal her if done correctly. You've already seen it happen, briefly at Marineford. And if Luffy has it done to her, then she will make a full recovery in a day or so."

Law stared at the large fish-man in wonder. What operation was there that could save a failing life like Luffy's? Law had never heard of such and operation. Law was now very interested. Behind his Nyon-baa was looking at Jimbei in shock, slightly scared that she was right in what he was talking about. But a part of her knew that it was the only option if the Kuja's new leader was dying. "I know what you're talking about, and you should know that _that _is as dangerous to someone's health as it is useful. But still I agree that it is the only option. We shall go to the Kuja Island, where there are more than enough materials for this specific operation."

"What operation?" Law was losing his patience quickly as he was being completely ignored…on his own ship! Law wanted to know what this operation was and how to perform it. Their must be something about the operation that made the air around the two older pirates so tense.

"It is a sacred and old operation that only the elderly remember and know about. And it has become a forbidden operation by the government to do this. The older generations have a sworn bond that forbids us from using this operation and from teaching it to the younger generation. But Luffy is my friend, and I will save her with it," Jimbei said clearly and strongly as he clearly broke a sacred rule of the older generation. Law wondered a little bit about how much the older generation with held from the younger. And what other dark secrets were withheld from the history of the world due to the older generations wishes. Law determined that there were most likely countless secrets with held. A clear example of that was the Void century. But for now Law would deal with this one secret and try to crack it as best as he could.

"Trafalgar-san please do not ask questions about this operation. We are truly thankful to you and for that we will reveal a piece of the operation as I do not think anything else would satisfy you at this point. But know that if you try to learn more than we reveal, the Kuja will be ordered to destroy you," Jimbei added and then began to walk below deck when he collapsed on the deck. Law immediately began to yell at the unconscious fish-man's body as it was brought below deck again for treatment…again.

* * *

Ace sighed as he got up from his bed. From his room he heard the sounds of the noisy and busy deck above him. Before Ace would go out and yell at them for being so noisy and annoying in the morning, but this time Ace had already been up for a few hours. Running a hand through his inky and messy black locks he went over to the dresser located at the opposite side of the room. Removing a fake bottom that Ace had made for privacy he looked at his most precious things. Running a hand over the material of the old black flag and feeling the contents inside the material Ace felt content and happy. Something he has not felt in the last month. Grabbing the black flag Ace carefully placed it into his black and green carrying bag. He also grabbed his knife and hat and placed them on his person. Ace then left his room and made his way up to the deck.

Ace, of course, realized that everyone on the deck was staring at him like he had three heads. But he also felt the worry, and Ace felt badly for how he had treated them all before Shanks had come. So Ace made his way in front of his pops and tilted his head back and smiled. Though Whitebeard immediately knew it was a fake and so did all the other commanders. "Pops I'm gonna be gone for a little while. Sorry." And Ace made his way for the side of The Moby Dick. Ace had something to do now, that he needed to do in person. Everybody just stared as Ace threw his bag over his shoulder and crouched over the edge of the Moby Dick. Just as Ace was about to jump Marco caught him by his elbow and pulled him back onto the boat. In Marco's eyes were questions, so many questions and just as Marco was about to ask what was going on, Whitebeard asked the question.

"Where are you going Ace?" Whitebeard asked in a very strong voice, but that strong voice was hindered by the concern in the man's voice for one of his beloved sons. During everything that had happened Whitebeard was the one that worried about Ace the most. Whitebeard loved being a father to the troublesome fire-fist and would hate for anything to happen to the boy. Whether Ace got hurt or hurt himself because of all the pain in his heart. Whitebeard would not lose one of his most precious sons.

"The Goa Kingdom in East Blue, if I use my glider and sail there directly I can get there in about…two weeks to three weeks. I won't be stopping no matter what." Ace's answer was clear and it left no room for argument as he looked up into his pop's eyes. Ace then turned away from those eyes knowing that he was worrying his pops, the last thing he ever wanted to do. But this was important too. Shanks looked up at the mention of The Goa Kingdom; his straw hat falling on the back of his neck as his head came up faster than what should be physically possible for a human. A smile spread wide across Shank's face as he thought about all the good times his crew, Luffy, and himself had when they were at Party's Bar.

"Ah, Goa Kingdom! What a great idea, say 'hi' to Makino for me…you do know Makino, right? Now I want to go too!" Shank's was childishly crying out random things at this time. For the most part everybody just sighed as the childish captains actions. It was normal for Shanks to either be cool or child-like. But one thing that randomly flew out of Shank's mouth was that it was Ace's and Luffy's home land.

"Ace, I know this is important to you, so I will allow you to go with my full blessing. But I want you to promise not to do anything to reckless, and I want you to take Marco with you." In Whitebeard's tone was a command that neither Ace nor Marco could ignore. So with a nod of his head Marco dashed under the deck of The Moby Dick and gathered his belongings into a similar bag as Ace's. When he arrived on deck again Whitebeard handed Marco a Vivre card and then shooed the two males off his ship. Marco jumped down onto the glider with Ace. It was a small glider and so to make sure they both had enough room Marco got onto the back of the glider and place his bag down as a seat against the small mast. The two men then took off and disappeared over the horizon. Once they were out of sight Whitebeard let out a deep sigh that everybody shared the sentiments of, except the Red-haired pirates.

"Don't worry too much about Ace. He has Marco with him. And if he's gonna see Makino then he really will be fine. She'll help him out more than anyone ever could. And if her comfort doesn't work, then her mother bear attitude will come out and she'll beat him into shape," Shanks said as he fixed the straw hat on his head. Shanks was worried about Ace. But he knew that with time, Makino, and the Whitebeard pirates besides him, Ace would be fine. Shanks himself was still dealing with the death of Luffy, his daughter. But he knew that Luffy would want him to help Ace.

* * *

In a small corner of the world a man's shoulders shook with despair at the loss of his daughter. He was locked deeply in his office where none of his men could see him mourn the loss of his daughter. He didn't want his men to doubt him just because their leader was crying. And then there was the most reason piece of information that had come in. Garp had been found without any organs off the coast of Sabaondy Archipelago.

The office door slowly creaked open and Dragon's head popped up. There was only one person who would open his door without knocking. Ivankov stood in the door with a worried expression on his face. Ivan could not believe that his dear friend was in such a state. Dragon may have never raised Luffy truly, but she was still his daughter and he had always kept tabs on her so that he could be there just in case. But this time, it wasn't enough.

Ivan made his way over to the desk where his precious friend was straightening himself up. Dragon had always hated to look weak in front of others. Even Ivan, his closest friend and the right hand of the Revolutionary Army, Dragon hated to look weak in front of. Dragon just believed it was better to look strong in front of people all the time. "I'm sorry Dragon. I was right there, yet…I couldn't save Mugiwara-girl." Ivan placed a hand on his distraught friends shoulder, knowing this was the only sigh of comfort that Dragon would accept.

"We have to make sure that the World Government falls. We have to get back to work immediately." And Dragon stood from his chair and walked out of the room. His cloak swooshed around in a threatening manner.

* * *

Zoro stared lifelessly at his sworn enemy. Dracule Mihawk stood calmly in front of the bleeding boy who was before him. Mihawk knew that this would be hard for the boy, to discover that your captain had died while trying to save her brother. "Get some rest, Roronoa Zoro. This must be a shock, and you obviously need the rest."

Zoro was off in another world. His beloved, little captain had died saving Ace. Luffy was dead and Ace was alive. Ace had been captured by Blackbeard and had been on the execution stand, and Luffy had worked with the Whitebeard pirates to save her brother. No matter how much Zoro tried Zoro was angry at Ace for getting caught. He was the older brother that Luffy had looked up to as the strongest. If Ace had never been captured then…his cute and clueless captain wouldn't have died. His best friend would not have died.

Zoro's world went black from the blood loss and he collapsed on the dirty ground. Mihawk sighed at the sight of the boy and then picked him up to bring him back to the castle. The boy could recover there and then think of what to do next.

* * *

Usopp stared at the newspaper in shock. It was his captain, and friend, Luffy with a hand through her chest. It was saying that she was dead. Usopp couldn't believe it and began to cry hysterically about it. The beetle man near him immediately started to worry at the sight of his friend. The man in beetle armor grabbed the newspaper immediately began to scan over the newspaper.

"She was my captain; no she was my best friend, the future Pirate Queen!" Usopp wailed in a hoarse voice and shook his head making all the rolls on his body move. Usopp then dove for the food and began to eat out of sadness. The beetle man did not have the heart to make the boy stop this time. He was obviously in a serious amount of pain over the loss of his captain.

For hours Usopp continued to eat and cry. It was impossible to stop the pain in his heart at the loss of his close friend. Finally Usopp passed out, yet still in sleep he cried.

* * *

Robin stared at the man in front of her. She thought he was joking and was saying it as a way to make her join the revolutionary army. But staring down at the legitimate newspaper in her hand made her realize that her captain, her savior was dead. Robin felt the tears begin to build in her eyes. She let them freely fall down and onto the paper. It blurred the picture, making it seem less real. "Ah, Robin-san, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this. I'll let you be alone for a few days." The Revolutionary walked off and left the dark woman by herself.

"Robin-nee-chan!" Soran called out to the woman who had told her amazing stories. Soran grabbed her head and led her back to the bunker where she had been before. Robin allowed herself to be dragged as she clutched the newspaper to her chest.

Arriving at the bunker the two went back to the attic and stayed there. Soran was drawing on driftwood again while Robin just stared at the falling snow out the window and prayed that somehow her friend survived. Luffy was strong and it had said that her body had been taken by Trafalgar Law, a surgeon by Robin's knowledge. And he had seemed fond of Luffy when they met. Perhaps he had found a way to save her. And with the knowledge that Garp was also dead without organs gave Robin hope. Robin, and the rest of the crew, knew how much Garp adored his daughter. It would not surprise Robin if he had sacrificed himself.

"Luffy…please be alive."

* * *

Chopper was running for his life as he was once again looking for food on the island where he had landed. Finally arriving back at the cave that he had decided was safe Chopped sighed. A caw came from behind him and Chopped took the newspaper it offered him. Opening it in the cave Chopped froze at the sight of the cover. It was Luffy with a hand, a magma fist, through her chest. Immediately the doctor part of his brain was rationalizing the pain, damage, and other factors of the strike.

It immediately came to the conclusion that Luffy was dead. But yet looking at his paw he remembered all of her promises and wished for it all to be a joke as tears poured down the reindeer's furry cheeks. Reading over the article Chopped began to wail at the reasoning behind her going there. Because Luffy had wanted to save Ace from being executed. Chopper's wails shook the whole island as they were mistaken as a ghostly wail of death.

* * *

Sanji was watching the pink sunset on the pink island Sanji sighed at how beautiful everything was. A caw was heard above and giggling to himself and blowing a kiss at the delivery bird Sanji accepted the newspaper. Unrolling the paper Sanji looked at the first page. Freezing at the page all the makeup on his face began to melt off. The page was off his adorable and lovely Luffy-chwan with a magma fist through her chest.

Crumpling the paper in his hands Sanji burst into flames and somehow got back into his normal suit before once again taking off running. "Luffy-chwan!" Sanji cried to the world as tears poured down his cheeks. One of his most beloved ladies had dies. And here he was doing nothing. His beloved and cute captain could not be dead. Luffy was stronger than anybody he could think off. He would not accept her death until he saw her body himself.

* * *

Nami shook as the tears left her eyes as if waterfalls. The newspaper had to be a lie. Yet Nami could not see how it was a fake. The Navy would gloat about something like this. Killing off a threat that the world believed was a threat. They would do that. Looking at the picture again, fresh tears fell. Falling down to the ground, her head on the ground Nami crumbled under it all. Her friend could not be dead just when the true adventure was about to begin? There was no way Luffy would do such a thing.

The scientist around all watched as the young girl broke in the middle of the road on the Sky Island. All of the old men began to run around in confusion and fear. They had no idea how to comfort a crying girl when she had lost a loved one.

* * *

Franky's tears poured down and he raised his large fists to the world and shook them. Their adventure could not be over yet. The adventure was just beginning. The newspaper in the snow behind him had told him everything. Luffy had been killed in a battle for her brother's life. To know that somebody as super as Luffy had been killed for somebody she loved moved him and killed him at the same time. Franky had always been fond of his Luffy. Like she was his little sister. His adorable, strong, innocent, little sister.

"Luffy!" Franky pretty much just shut down after that and forced himself into sleep.

* * *

In a small hut in a destroyed down was Brooks. He was wailing for the life – or after-life of himself. He had lost another captain. He had not been with Luffy long, but she had always been so kind and energetic. Truly what a great person she was. Brooks could not accept the death of such a marvelous person. The tears poured out of his skull though he had no eyes.

Outside the practitioners prayed that their Satan-sama was okay.

* * *

**FINISH**

**I'G GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE EVERY WEEKEND AT SOME POINT. **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE! **

**SORRY TO THE ONES I MADE CRY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_She's Everything He Has_

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece because if I did Ace would still be alive, Sanji would finally get a girl to settle down with, and Luffy would have some sort of romance (and I'm not talking about the crazy harem he is already unintentionally leading).

_Once again I thank everybody for their reviews. They were all lovely and made me feel all warm inside. _

**I'm sorry about the mistakes last chapter. I had taken an SAT the day before and was still recuperating…I am so sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 3 (3rd Person POV)

Ace was not in a good mood. It had taken Marco and him four weeks to make it to Dawn Island; when it should have only taken them three weeks to make it to the island. Marco had insisted that they eat and rest along the way to the island. Had Marco not realized how important it was to get to Dawn Island as quickly as possible? Apparently, since Marco had also insisted that the two of them stop at Islands along the way. "Ace, don't be moody, yoi." Glaring at Marco for a second before turning his gaze back to the horizon, Ace sighed as a wave of Nostalgia washed over him looking at his home island. Both good and bad memories had lived here. But now…the good memories were plagued with sadness, and the bad memories were still bad.

Ace continued to sit on his glider and stare at the Island. He was deciding on where he should approach from. Going to the cliffs would not be a good idea because his glider wouldn't be held securely to the rocks and would drift away. Going anywhere near _that _god-forsaken town was not even an option Ace was even willing to consider. Gray Terminal…the glider would be sold in a heartbeat despite Whitebeard's mark on it and Ace's friends there. Ace hadn't wanted to go to Foosha Village first. Makino was somebody that he did not want to see cry. But at this point his glider would only be safe there. His glider would be well taken care of by Makino and the Mayor. Of course the mayor would not be happy with the fact that there were pirates in his village, but hopefully he would make an exception for Ace. Sighing Ace stood up and put a little flame into the glider to make it move, but not enough to make that much sound. "So we're finally moving, yoi?" Marco asked in his usual lazy drawl Ace didn't say anything in response seeing how it really wasn't a question and more of quizzical observation.

Ten minutes later and the two had made it around the island and were coming towards a dock of a small and quiet village. On the dock Ace tied up his glider securely as people gave fearful glances towards the two notorious pirates. Once the glider was tied securely Ace began walking towards the town. In the small village news traveled fast apparently of the fire-fist's and Phoenix's arrival. Many people began to walk into their houses and peak out their windows at the tow men. "Nice town you live in," Marco commented at the not so warm welcome they were receiving from the villagers.

"I wasn't raised in this town. Luffy was till she was seven. I was raised on that mountain. But I do know two people in this town," Ace replied as they continued to walk down the main dust, dirt road in the town. Marco looked around at the new information. Footsteps, fast and heavy, were heard down a side street ahead of them. Ace immediately began to sweat bullets, and Marco assumed that Ace knew whoever it was that was coming their way. A second later it was revealed to be a woman running towards them. And there was Makino running towards the two men full force. Her arms were outstretched to Ace as she tackled him into a hug. Marco just watched the woman and Ace. Ace was on his back as a very pretty woman was latched onto him. She was probably suffocating Ace at this point with how tight she had him held in her arms. Her shoulder began to shake and Marco assumed she was crying. At her appearance a small, old man appeared besides her and put a hand on her shoulder. The woman slowly got off Ace and wiped away her tears. Ace continued to look at the ground, his hair covering his face. Slowly Ace rose himself from the ground and patted the dirt off of his shorts.

Makino turned to Marco and smiled, Marco a bit embarrassed by this, blushed. "You must be one of Ace's comrades. Thank you for looking after him and bringing him here safely." She was very polite and reminded Marco of Ace and his manners that seemed to kick in every once in a while. She grabbed Ace's hands and besides her was the old man again. "Please come to my bar and have a drink, on me of course. Marco followed her as she pulled Ace through the village and back down the road she had come from. At the end of the road they stopped in front of a building with 'Party's Bar' on the sign above. Walking through the saloon style doors Makino sat Ace down at the bar and Marco sat next to him. The old went to a table close to the bar and sat down. "Ah, excuse my manners. My name is Makino and I am the owner of this bar. That is the mayor, Woop Slap. It is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask for your name?" All Marco could think for a moment is that this woman had even better manners than Ace.

"Marco, yoi," Marco responded as he looked between Ace and Makino, questioningly. Obviously these two were the ones Ace had mentioned when they entered the village, but what was their connection. Hearing a small giggle Marco turned to Makino, the culprit, who was smiling behind her hand. She calmed herself quickly and apologized.

"Yes to your question. I am the one that taught Ace his manners. I remember how much he struggled with manners for the longest time as he tried to get them down. I was somebody who helped to take care of Ace and Luffy, like Dadan," Makino explained to Marco. Marco was instantly interested in the conversation. She seemed to know a lot about Ace and his history. Ever since Marco realized he knew practically nothing of Ace's past he became obsessed with finding out the truth of Ace's past. Ace was one of his most precious little brothers. Not knowing anything about the boy made Marco disappointed in himself.

"So do you know everything about Ace?" Marco asked to be sure.

"No, unfortunately not. I met Ace when he was ten years old. This was about three months after Luffy moved to the Mountains to live with the Dadan family." After she said this she brought up two big mugs from beneath the counter and filled them with beer. She place one in front of Marco and then brought the other one over to Woop Slap. Coming back to the bar she filled a glass with ice and then poured in some juice. She the then place it in front of Ace, making Marco laugh and Ace blush bright red at the childish drink she had brought him.

"Makino! I'm twenty years old now! I can have a drink now," Ace whined like a little kid, and Marco was quite shocked by this uncharacteristic attitude of Ace. Ace hated people who complained like this. But here he was, acting like a little kid who didn't get his way. Makino giggled and winked at Marco, causing said man to blush a dark red color.

"I can't help but give you juice. You will always be baby Acey to me! Always running around and playing with large animals and doing dine' n' dashes at nice restaurants. You will always be my little troublemaker!" Marco was desperately trying to muffle his laughter at Makino's revelations, knowing that Ace would hit him if he heard. Ace had always been known to eat and not pay, but knowing he had done it as a kid was even more amusing to Marco. Then there was also Ace's tomato red face from embarrassment. Marco lost it and doubled over in laughter. Marco went head first into the bar top as he pounded his fist against the counter. "You were also always so moody. You always had a cute little glare on your face. I thought your face would stay like that forever. Ace, I will always see you as that little kid. No matter what you say or how old you actually get. I'll always see you as a little brother," Makino continued with her taunt at Ace until she too could not stop laughing. Makino, Woop Slap, and Marco were all laughing at Ace at this point as his face just continued to get redder and redder. From the heat of his blush a little fire began to pour from his skin. It was all quite a site to see for Marco who had never seen Ace blush in embarrassment.

"Makino!" Ace cried out as he stood up from the bar stool he was sitting on, grabbed Marco's untouched beer, and then downed it all in one go. "Hah!" Ace shouted triumphantly, grinning at finishing the whole thing. But then the mug was wrenched from his grasp and a wooden cane whacked the back of his head.

"Minors, little trouble making _boys _especially, are not allowed to drink in my village," Woop slap said and placed the mug on the counter for Makino to take. Marco was amazed at how much they bullied Ace without any worry of him hurting them. And despite how much Ace must be embarrassed by their taunt, he was grinning happily. A smile that had not made an appearance on Ace's face since the War at Marineford. Marco was happy they were here. Marco was happy that he had come. Marco was glad to learn more about his brother. And Marco was also glad that he had brought a video transponder Den Den Mushie with him so that all the Whitebeard pirates and her allies could also watch.

* * *

On the far side of the Grand Line, there was a certain large ship of a notorious pirate group with her allies. They were all gathered around a monitor watching and laughing heartily at Ace and his misfortune. They were quite happy that Ace had no idea they were watching all of this. Whitebeard was most definitely laughing the loudest at Ace as he was teased by the old man and pretty female.

The group decided that they liked these people. This Makino and Woop slap were quite skilled at making Ace blush like a child. And the information they were giving up…well the group could not wait for more blackmail on the 2nd commander.

* * *

Ace gaped at the two as they as they embarrassed him in front of Marco. He had come here for a reason and they were making fun of him! It was just like when he was a kid and Makino had to tailor all of his clothes because he only had one pair. It was like nothing had changed. But something had most definitely changed.

"Makino," Ace said as they all calmed down enough to hear something besides their own laughter. Makino gave him her full attention as was proper etiquette, and then gave a small smile towards Ace as her way of being sheepish and sorry for all her teasing. She reached out and grabbed his hand. Ace sat back down and had his face turned down towards the bar. Woop slap used his cane to guide Marco farther away from the two towards one of the tables near the opening. Woop Slap knew the boy well enough that he knew that Ace wouldn't want anybody but Makino close at this moment. Woop Slap had only met the boy a few times: whenever Makino would demand that she wanted to see Luffy, and eventually Ace as well as Sabo. And then Ace had departed for his adventure despite Woop Slap saying that he shouldn't because it was the devil's work. But that was enough to know the basics of the boy. Ace, despite not wanting or meaning too, gave himself away too easily in the eyes of an old man.

"Ace, you don't have to say it. I know it wasn't your fault," Makino said in a soft voice to soothe Ace and took both of his large hands into her own. Makino's tears didn't stop as she stared at Ace with a near motherly affection for the boy before her. "These past few weeks, I've been worrying for you so much and it breaks my heart to know just a pinch of the pain you must be in. I know this is killing you, and I hate seeing you in pain for something that was not your fault."

"Makino…I was right there when it happened. I couldn't move; I was too scared to move and save her. She's dead. Luffy is dead," Ace choked out though sobs of his own. Both of their tears fell on top of the bar and mixed. In a way it was symbolic of their same pain. Marco stared at Ace in shock. Ace had been scared? Ace was always so fearless. Marco though that Ace had only been devastated by Luffy's death. But now Marco realized that he was also guilty for not being able to save her. For being too scared to save her. "That's two for two now, Makino!"

"No, you're wrong Ace. Sabo wasn't your fault, and neither is Luffy," Makino said firmly as she released one of her hands and wiped her tears away. Then she wiped Ace's tears away. She truly was like a mother to Ace: kind, caring, and warm, and a complete mother bear when need be. "Ace…I don't believe Luffy is dead. I don't think she could die when her adventure was just beginning."

"But I saw her Makino!" Ace exclaimed in anger at Makino. Makino just stared at him with a patient look in her eyes. Marco was confused.

Who was Sabo? What happened to him that made Ace blame himself? Did Ace really just watch as Luffy was punched through? Why would Makino believe Luffy was alive, when all else pointed to her being dead? Did she just not believe it, or did she know something that everybody else didn't?

"A day after the war at Marineford I got a call from Garp-san. He said he had found the ship of Trafalgar Law, the man who had taken Luffy's body, and was supposedly treating Luffy. He said that…He said that he was going to do whatever was necessary to save his granddaughter. He asked me to tell everybody goodbye. A few days later a newspaper came out saying that Garp-san's body had been found, without any organs, near Sabaondy Archipelago. I hold on to the hope of these things that Luffy could still very well be alive. I hold on to that hope Ace. What happened to yours?"

Ace just stared at Makino as scenarios of hope filled his mind to the brim, to the point he thought his brain would explode from it all. Ideas of Luffy alive and with him filled his mind, but then the image of that burning magma fist shattered all those images. He shook his head from side to side to get the image of that fist out of his mind. To get the reality he saw every time he closed his eyes to go away just for once, just once. How could Makino accuse him of not hoping? He hoped, but reality would not let him hope so freely.

Makino and Ace just stared each other down, facing each other across the bar counter. Marco and Woop Slap feared for the worst at that moment. But neither had a chance to act as a small body rushed through the saloon door and tackled Ace to the floor. It was a very small body with a turban wrapped around its head. Makino immediately slapped a hand over her mouth and just stared, wide-eyed, at the two bodies. Marco did the same. Today was just getting too crazy for him. "I called the Dadan family the moment I saw Ace's glider in the distance," Woop Slap admitted as Ace struggled to get the small body off of him. Ace glared at Woop Slap and then continued to struggle.

Ace was thrashing, trying to get the body off of him. Marco just wondered what the hell was wrong with this village. Ace did not look happy at all. He looked angry that the body was on him. God, Ace would kill somebody, wouldn't he? "Get off Dogra! Stop hugging me already, bastard!" Ace's body was flaming a little from the rage he was feeling. That much was obvious to Marco and the others. Finally, Ace was able to fling the small man off of him. The body rolled out the door and then out into the street where it finally let out a girly scream. But then the small man came right back.

"Ace, how could you?! I was just happy to see you!" Dogra yelled at Ace with an irritated look on his face.

"Well I'm not happy to see you!" Ace screamed back at the small man. Both of them had an irritated look on their face as they continued to glare at each other. A sound from the entrance brought every one's attention there. It was a tall man this time with a rooster hairstyle. He looked in timidly and smiled shyly. "Ah, Magra, I should've known you'd be here too. Where's Dadan?" Ace asked, in a kinder voice to the man that had just arrived. Obviously this set Dogra off at the different greeting that Ace had given them. Finally it was ended by Makino pinching both of their ears until they cried Uncle and she let them go.

"Ah, it is good to see you Ace. Boss doesn't do well with walking up and down the mountain. He knees have been hurting especially lately. But she is happy that you came," the bigger man said as he looked directly at Ace before shifting his gaze around the room. He waved at Makino and Woop Slap and then bowed to Marco. Ace just grunted before bowing to Makino and Woop Slap and then leaving through the door, Marco followed after Ace as that was the only thing he could do. Outside was large group of people with matching clothes and turbans. They also had weapons on them. They were all also very old. But they all smiled at Ace and patted him on the back. "You must be one of Ace's pirate friends. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Magra, one of the many who raised Ace in the Dadan family. Will you be coming with us to the mountains?"

"Marco, yoi; and yes I will be accompanying." Marco responded to the large rooster man. Marco continued to watch as all the men pat Ace on the back with small smiles and then began walking. Marco jogged up to Ace as they began to walk out of the village. Behind them Makino was calling them all to come for a drink before they left and that she would take care of the glider for Ace. Marco continued to look around as they walked through the large forest. He could feel the power of large animals that were looking for their meal around them.

After about an hour of walking they made it to the Dadan Family house. It was a sturdy, old styled house that stood in the middle of a small clearing. It had a lookout point on top of the house and a flag. Next to the house was a tall, disorderly shack with two signs on it. The higher one said 'Ace country' and it was crossed out. The one below it had 'Luffy country' on it and was obviously the main sign since it wasn't crossed out and had an entrance to it. "That idiot really did _that _to my country after I left?" Ace asked as he stared at the mess of a fort that tilted to the side. "She could have at least taken my sign off."

"You built these?" Marco asked a little at the childishness of it all.

"Yes, they built them when they were ten and seven years old. Luffy and Ace had a fight and claimed their own countries so that they wouldn't have to deal with each other. They even made 'Dadan County' as a neutral ground. That was only because they didn't know how to properly cook their food and needed a place to eat. Of course Ace caved and never left Luffy's side again after an incident that nearly got her killed in their little fight," a rather masculine voice sounded behind the two men. "Isn't that right, Ace?"

"Dadan," Ace said as he and Marco turned around. Marco just stared at the overweight person in front of him. Was it a guy or a girl? Marco assumed that she was a woman just by the way she walked. She was smoking a cigarette, and was crying. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled out a handkerchief and tried to hide her tears. "Are you crying?!"

"No I'm not!" She responded, obviously crying. Ace went over to her and hit her over her head. She gave out a scream as she stood back up and faced the younger boy. She grabbed his cheeks and pulled, hard. "Is that anyway to treat your foster-mother?! I'm happy to see one of my sons and you go and hit me. You've always been such a cheeky brat. I don't know why I wasted tears on you." She was obviously trying to stop her lip from moving as she bit it in an effort to look tough. It was a bad attempt though when she went back to crying and grabbed Ace into her hold. Ace looked truly scared for a moment. But then he managed to wiggle himself out of her arms and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Marco meet the Dadan family, mountain bandits of this island, and my foster family," Ace said as his manners kicked in, and realized that besides Magra, so decided that it would be a good idea to introduce his clueless friends. Marco introduced himself with his usual 'yoi' and then just continued to watch how the whole family seemed to interact with each other. It was obviously very happy for the bandits to see Ace again after years of him being out at sea as a pirate. "This is Dadan, the leader of the bandits. Shouldn't you stop with the whole thing at this point, old woman?"

"Brat, don't talk about a ladies age like that! I'm still plenty young. Besides how old is your 'pops' Whitebeard? Isn't he about 100 years old at this point and still considered the strongest man in the world?" Dadan retorted at Ace with an angry look on her face. Ace's face colored at the words against his pops and so did Marco.

"Yeah, but pops isn't a coward like you who has always run away from a fight. There is a difference there!" Ace shouted back angrily at Dadan whose face got even meaner by the looks of her steaming face. Or maybe it was embarrassment at being called out as a coward. Suddenly the Magra got in between the two and sighed.

"Please this is not a time to be fighting. Let's celebrate and be happy that Ace is back, even if it is just for a few days." Ever the voice of reason in the Dadan family Magra stopped the fighting and was able to make them apologize to each other and then went back into the house. Everybody else slowly got back up to their feet and made it back in the house as well. Eventually it was just Marco and Dadan outside.

"Jeez, that brat always making me worried over him. It's just like him to be reckless at a time like this." Dadan muttered as she slowly got up to her feet and dusted the dirt and grass off her.

"You raised Ace?" Marco asked as he looked over the woman. She nodded her head and looked quizzically at Marco. It was obvious that she was wondering why he was asking her. "We Whitebeard Pirates don't know anything about Ace's past. That's why we can't help him. Would you please tell me all that you know?" Marco asked the woman who just stared at him in shock. Her mouth was open as she stared at Marco in shock.

"I can't believe he never talked about his past. Well some parts I get, but I'm surprised he never told you about Luffy seeing as how he had always been in love with her. But Ace can't know or else he'll kill me. I'll lend you the scrapbooks I made of them and let you go through them. You can ask questions later. We have a celebration to go though. Walking through the door Dadan and Marco walked into the madness of mid-afternoon dinner. All of them were fighting over the pile of meat. Even the older men leapt into the air and tackled it. Ace had always been one to grab food fast; apparently it had been a skill he had picked up to make sure he got his fill. All the other bandits that did not want to get punched by Ace, were all fighting over the scraps that Ace threw around the room. Marco sighed at the scene before sneakily taking a piece of meat for himself and then eating next to Ace. Whenever he could he would throw some whole meat over his shoulder. It seemed that though Dadan was the leader, Ace was the lord of this bandit group that no one besides Dadan, Magra, and Dogra dared to trifle with.

After all of the bandits and Ace had fallen asleep Marco walked outside and stared at 'Luffy Country' for a moment and then chuckled a bit. He was waiting for Dadan to bring him the scrapbooks she had apparently 'secretly' made of Ace since he was a baby, along with Luffy and then a boy called 'Sabo'. Dadan had said that Ace had always been a desperate and despaired child since everybody had considered the child of the Pirate King's child to be the devil incarnate. An existence that nobody wanted to exist was what she summarized it as, and she said that was how Ace had thought of himself for many years of his life. Marco was saddened by the knowledge, never knowing that Ace's will to live had never been high. Had that been the reason why he didn't want people fighting for him at Marineford? Did Ace feel that he was just a burden to everybody and should disappear? Marco desperately hoped not, his little brother was apparently a lot more fragile than he or anybody else had ever thought. Yes, Marco had been shocked to learn who Ace's father was, but that didn't change Marco's mind on what type of person Ace was: Ace was Ace, his troublesome little brother.

"Ah, here they are. It took me a while to find all of them, but I did. These are from Ace since birth to when he set off to be a pirate at seventeen. They also go three years past that to when Luffy set off for her adventure, if you were looking for more on her. These are photos, newspaper clipping, writings, and drawing by those three brats. Have fun with all of it," Dadan said placing down a large, cardboard box in front of Marco and then turned to go back into the house. She waved over her shoulder in a sing of 'goodnight', and then disappeared.

Marco took the heavy box and began to walk a little ways into the forest. Spreading his wings out Marco used them as a light. From this distance nobody in the house would see it, and Marco would be able to see the pictures clearly. Yes there was moonlight in the clearing, but Ace had a tendency to sleep walk and Marco didn't want to be caught by Ace. Setting down the Den Den Mushie and hitting record on his end so that way the crew would be able to access it in the morning Marco opened the first page. This book was title Ace's first year so Marco assumed it was Ace as a baby. The very first page had Marco laughing at seeing a baby Ace with a scowl on his face. It was going to be a good night of Blackmail gathering.

* * *

In the morning Marco had deep circles underneath his eyes. A night full of information gathering and reading left him no time for sleeping, even the thought of sleep was impossible. But in the end Marco had gone through all thirty albums of Ace's life with Luffy and a blonde haired boy who Marco assumed was Sabo. In the albums were articles from newspapers like Dadan had said, and apparently this Sabo had been a noble but was ashamed to be one because of how they treated people. Apparently Sabo had given up his freedom with Ace and Luffy and return as a noble for his siblings' lives. But in the end, on a day when a Celestial Dragon would be coming to the island Sabo made his escape and flew a pirate flag on his said. He had been blasted to smithereens by the Celestial Dragon and died. There was also a letter for Ace which Dadan had found where the boy asked Ace to look after Luffy while he was out exploring the world.

The whole story behind Ace's past was one of sadness and Marco felt deep pain realizing the Ace had lost both his sworn siblings, one of which he was in love with. Marco wondered if Ace would ever heal and assumed that no, no he wouldn't. Ace would always blame himself for their deaths.

Walking back to the house Marco arrived just in time to see an angry Dadan facing Ace, who was sitting on the ground with his head faced to the ground. The whole group of bandits looked disgusted with Ace. Marco cursed himself for not being around for what had happened. Dropping the box by his feet Marco made his way over to the group. But before he could get there Dadan grabbed Ace by the scruff of his neck and began to drag him through the forest. She dragged him over rock and roots to the point where Ace's legs, arms, and part of his back were bleeding. And Dadan's grip was strong and tight as she dragged him, not letting her escape her grasp for even a second. Ace struggled, but Marco realized that he wasn't truly trying. Ace was struggling for the sake of making it seem like he was actually struggling.

They all continued like that for a while until they reached a cliff that overlooked a vast blue ocean. On the cliff was a rickety wooden cross with a blue, burned top hat. The name Sabo was carved into it. Dadan threw Ace to his knees in front of the grave and then walked past Ace. "Luffy…that idiot. No matter what kind of pirate she had become, I'd have always been on her side…my heart is already in pieces of what she must be thinking of you right now…LUFFY! DON'T LET HIM BRING YOU DOWN!" Dadan shouted out to the ocean and Marco came to the conclusion that whatever Ace had said had been bad enough that it made the dead sad. Dadan rounded on Ace and came back with venomous words at him. His face looked terrified by the words she had shouted as tears began to spill from his eyes. "You really think you have the right to want to die? Do you realize how selfish you are to even think that you have that right? They gave up their lives because they loved you! And you are just going to spit in their faces like that. What would they say if they saw you like this now? They would kick your ass and scream at you to live! That's what they would do! But you seem to not care for what they want, because now it's all about you, isn't it? You think you are all alone and can't go on, is that it? Well guess what, you have to live for them now, because you are the only one left. They love you and still want you to keep going if they died for you. Their sacrifice would mean nothing if you did that! So now, Ace, tell them what you truly feel!" Dadan screamed on the cliff side. It was the same place that Ace would always go to after getting into fights. This is where Sabo lay to rest in their hearts.

Ace's body shook and Marco watched his brother fall apart. Marco himself felt some disgust go through him realizing that Ace was going to let Sabo's and Luffy's sacrifices go to waste by killing himself. Marco understood that that was the last thing that those two would have wanted for Ace. He was their most precious person, as they were his. Ace just cried as everybody watched him, waiting for him to do anything that would atone for his sins. And finally Ace broke like a dam as the words poured out of him. His voice was broken and it stuttered, but it was honest. And it was what they all wanted to hear from Ace. "Thank you for loving me! No matter what I ever did you two always stood besides me. You two would always be there. Sabo gave up his freedom for mine and Luffy's life. And then Luffy gave up her life for mine. You two always put me first, because you always saw straight through me. How much I needed somebody to be willing to do these things. Somebody who desperately wanted to prove to me that I was worth something important to them. You two never stopped trying. Thank you!"

Marco let out a sigh of relief. At Ace's words Marco felt hope that his brother could at least live for those who had died.

* * *

On the coast of Amazon Lily a yellow submarine of a pirate group was surfaced. Its captain was below deck with their main priority patient, an old woman, and a former warlord. All the crew had been told was not to enter the submarine until told other wise.

Law was below deck watching as Jimbei set up the operation room. Law was to keep Luffy perfectly stable as they worked around him. All Law had been told to do was keep her stable and then let her drop immediately when they told him to. But Law was a little skeptical. If he just let her drop then she would surely die. Law was what had been holding her together for so long in the first place. But the old hag and fish man had said that everything would be alright…probably. The old woman was lining up ingredients next to Law who looked the all over. Law recognized some of them as incredible poisonous plants, and the others he had no clue about. And then she pulled out a devil fruit and Law almost lost all concentration, almost.

The old woman began mixing things up and grinding them together. Jimbei had finished setting up the area of the procedure and Law looked at it to see that it was really just a shallow bathtub. Needles with bags of the fluid Nyon-baa had made surrounded the tub and Jimbei cut off the top layer of her clothes. Luffy's body was bare besides her underwear and bra. Law blushed at seeing her in such little clothing and he glared at Nyon-baa who chuckled at his red face. "Now what?" Law asked as he continued to keep her stable on the operation table, wondering when they would have to move her.

"We are still waiting for the last few necessities. They should be here in a few minutes," Jimbei responded as he also but down a gel padded place mat in the tub. Just as he said that the door to the operating room opened and in walked the Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh. He had a dark plastic sack of liquid over his shoulder and was covered in water.

"Sorry, my raft crashed on the Grand Line so I had to swim the rest of the way here. It was difficult to find this extract in this time, but I got the necessary amount," Rayleigh said entering the room and poured the dark green liquid into the tub, all the way to the top. Rayleigh then grabbed the devil fruit the Nyon-baa had and looked at it. "This is a paramecia type like Luffy-chan, right?" He asked and Nyon-baa nodded her head. Rayleigh place the fruit in the dark green liquid and Law watched as it dissolved in the green liquid. The IV pouches that Law had were then filled with a thick, red liquid that Nyon-baa had made from the ingredients she had. All the IVs were stopped up and were waiting. Law took this time to ask his questions.

"What is it about this operation that is so forbidden? How can it save her life?" Law asked as they were the most prominent questions in his head at that moment. Rayleigh sighed and looked the boy in the eyes. Law didn't look away because he wanted answers and he wanted them right then.

"This procedure was used fifty years ago on practically anybody. The only reason that I know of it is because of my journey with the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. It was uses on everybody, not to heal, but to discover those who had the Haoshoku no Haki. You see only those with that special Haki and devil fruit ability can survive this procedure. Now we all know that Luffy is a devil fruit user, and I can sense that she has the Haoshoku no Haki; and Jimbei told me that she used it at the battle of Marineford to try and save her brother. This procedure has 100 percent success rate if those qualifications are fulfilled. But fifty years ago this procedure caused 'The Massacre of Souls'. You see people were performing this operation on everybody, forcing a person to eat a devil fruit, practically killing them, and then trying this procedure to see if they had that Haki. Ninety percent of the people who had this procedure done died instantly. Another nine percent went crazy and began to massacre everyone that they saw because of the shock to their body, but they died within a few hours. Point nine percent died of the injuries inflicted on them, and point one percent lived. Because of the trail of blood left by the procedure the World Government banned it from being taught to younger generations. Those who lived through the terror of that time were thankful, as doctors of that time would take people by drugging them the try the procedure." Rayleigh explained to Law who just stared in shock of the information he was receiving. To know that such a thing had happened was truly shocking for him.

"Ohara, the land of knowledge kept the procedure and incident on record, despite the World Government's orders for all of its history to be burned and forgotten for the rest of time. That is where I learned it, and Nyon-baa-sama lived through that time and had seen it done," Jimbei said as he filled in where he and Nyon-baa had learnt it from.

"Another problem with it was the mark that it left behind. It leaves behind the 'Mark of the Devil' if done correctly. It is also called the 'Mark of Freedom' to those in some cultures who believe the devil represents freedom due to the fact that due to the devil's freedom to do as they please. It leaves in its wake an incredible seed of power as well. And due to these facts all those who were okay after the procedure were killed as they were considered threats by the World Government. So after this procedure, when the mark is left, none of us will ever speak of this. Luffy must always hide the mark no matter what. Do we all have an understanding? The Kuja, The Heart Pirates, Fish men, the Straw hats, and even Luffy's brother must never know," Rayleigh explained and Law nodded his head with Nyon-baa and Jimbei. "Then let us get started. The devil fruit has already fully dissolved. Law hold her over the tub, and when we say drop her, drop her in and drop your abilities hold on her."

Law walked over and held Luffy out at arms lengths away from his body. Rayleigh and Jimbei stuck her with the IV needles and then crouch down besides the openings. "On the count of three," Rayleigh said. Nyon-baa, Rayleigh, and Jimbei readied themselves to open the tubes. "One." Law was tense as he readied to drop his ability. "Two." Rayleigh looked at Luffy with hope in his eyes that she would survive this.

"Three."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Like I said I'm going to be trying to get a chapter our every weekend. Summer is nearly here so maybe that will speed things up.

Sorry for any mistakes.

**Please Review!**

**Stay free!**


	4. Chapter 4

She's Everything He Has

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of One Piece. This story is just an idea that came to me when watching One Piece.

**So I am really happy that you all are enjoying this! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Luffy was still in the dark liquid hours after the red liquid had stopped flowing into her body. Law continued to watch over her as she slept, just looking at the marks that were forming on her forearms. They were like gold tattoos that started at her wrist and then went diagonally up to her elbow, and then stopped there. They were on both arms and were of varying designs. Some of them looked like ivy that grew up her arm and others looked like barbed wire. And then on the back of her right palm was a very pale, almost not there if you weren't looking for it, eagle with its wings stretched out and head up in battle cry. The eagle matched practically perfectly with her skin tone. Luffy looked so ethereal in that moment, as if she was a goddess. But Law dared not touch her in fear of what might happen to himself, or her. So Law kept vigil over his rival captain.

"Trafalgar Law, what are you doing here? You should be with the rest of your crew eating." The door to the sick bay opened and in walked the Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh. Rayleigh had come to see his niece's, and hopefully future student's, condition.

"Keeping watch over her," Law responded to the Dark King. Law didn't look away from her for a second. Law was too distracted by her to tear his gaze away. The usually loud and crazy captain was for once quiet and serene. She looked far more fragile then the girl he had met that had punched a Tenryuubito for shooting her octopus friend. "When will she be removed from the tub, and when will she wake up?"

"Well she can wake up while she's in there, but the liquid is slowly being absorbed into her. When it is all absorbed she can exit the tub. She should be waking up soon," Rayleigh replied to Law. Rayleigh was behind Law, watching the young doctor and captain of the Hearts Pirates. To be honest Rayleigh was quite surprised of Law's caring nature towards Luffy. Rayleigh had heard that the boy was quite the sadist and didn't even know how to care for others. Rayleigh left the doctor alone with a knowing and amused smile on his face. "You two might be rivals, but that doesn't mean you can't have feeling for Luffy," Rayleigh said as he got to the door, that smile still on his face. Law's head snapped around the face the Dark King, his face was burning a bright red as the Dark King left the room. "Find me when she wakes up. I have something to discuss with her."

Law stared at the door for a minute and then slowly, robotically turned his head back to face Luffy. Law buried his head in his hands and let out a deep chuckle that was muffled by his hands. He opened up the spaces of his fingers and stared at Luffy. Law wondered how such an idiot like her could ever capture his attention. But Law guessed that was what made her so charming: how surprising and exciting she made everything. It was like being stuck to a cannonball and shot off as you crashed into everything in your path. It was just like an adventure…but a weird one at that.

Law got up and decided that sitting next to her wouldn't solve anything. He had a crew to scold; they couldn't just bully Bepo for fun.

Rayleigh chuckled when he saw Law exit the submarine and begin to yell at his crew members. Rayleigh stood up and once again began to make his way down to the sick bay in the submarine. He took the now empty seat besides Luffy's body and watched as she breathed steadily in and out from her nose. "You really are just like him…the Pirate King. You are so reckless and stupid, but you are there for your friends and comrades whenever they need you. Wake up soon, Luffy. I have much to discuss with you about the future."

* * *

"Are you sure you have enough food and water for your journey? Are you really feeling better? Can't you just stay another day or two?" Makino questioned as she gripped both Ace's and Marco's arms. She looked at the two boys who had stayed with them for the week and was saddened by their leaving. Makino had grown rather attached to them both over the week. She had even begun to fuss over Marco like a mother would, even though whenever she would said boy would blush terribly.

"Makino, we have to get back to pops before they leave for the New World without us," Ace said as he and Marco slowly began walking to his glider, dragging poor Makino who had refused to let them go for an instant since they had arrived to the cove. The same place he had departed from when he was seventeen years old. It would be a new adventure for Ace with the other Whitebeard Pirates. It felt right to leave from this place again.

"But what if you two get hurt? You two are my little boys. I don't want you to get hurt!" Makino exclaimed, still being dragged by the _boys_. Marco felt himself blush at her words. When Makino said it, it was quite different from when pops said it and called him his son. Makino was exactly like the mother figure that everybody envisioned. Marco had never had a mother like that, so he was actually quite happy whenever she called him that. Marco understood now why Ace liked her so much. Marco was quite surprised with how welcoming and accepting the bandits and Makino had been of him. Hearing laughter besides him Marco saw Ace pointing at him and laughing, Marco hit him over the head for that. "No fighting! Also, no drinking, no smoking, no having sex until you're married, no making enemies, and NO dying, am I understood you two?"

Makino then threw her arms around her boys and hugged them tightly to her. Both boy were still gaping at her words and blushing that it took them a moment to hug her back. They could hear Makino sniffling as she was right in their ears. Both boys – men! – wrapped an arm around her and hugged her back. They hugged her tightly back and both of them cracked a smile at each other before lifting her off the ground a little and hugging her that way. She shrieked at being lifted off the ground and demanded that they put her down. They did so and released her once her two feet were back on the ground. She was crying softly and both men scratched the back of their head in embarrassment. "Makino let the poor boys go. These two brats are better off going," Dadan said as she sat on a boulder over looking the sea. The bandits behind her smiled and at their boss's stubborn attitude towards Ace and Marco's departure. All the bandits had been happy to see Ace for a week, and they all like Marco.

"Dadan, thank you," Ace said as he and Marco jumped down onto the glider in the water. They watched as Dadan began to cry while saying she wasn't crying, and saying that Marco and Ace should just leave. Marco and Ace laughed with the bandits before waving goodbye. Ace used his ability and made the glider go faster than it ever has. Ace and Marco needed to get back to their pops as soon as possible.

After the island was far behind them Ace turned to Marco and smiled. "Thanks Marco, for not giving up like the others." And Marco just smiled back at his little brother. The rest of the trip was spent in playful banter and laughter. Ace knew now that he had to continue on with his life. That was what he had promised Luffy, and he still had a number of things to do before he ever thought of death again.

* * *

Luffy could not feel her body. It was all heavy and cold around her, and she vaguely felt like she was floating in an empty space. Luffy tried to open her eyes but they would not open. She remained in the dark. Luffy was trying to remember what had happened and remembered the pain of a fist going through her, and then it was all nothing. Luffy came to the conclusion that she was dead, she had died saving Ace. Luffy felt so weak, she didn't even know if she had saved Ace and she was dead. And her nakama were gone now too.

Outside of the black Rayleigh looked down at the awakening girl. It was obvious that she could not move and was struggling to understand what was going on. Rayleigh sighed knowing that she was most definitely confused as to what was going on. He place one hand on her shoulder and gave a little nudge. She had been moved to the Kuja palace and was sleeping on the large bed as Jimbei, Nyon-baa, and he watched over the sleeping girl. "Luffy, try to open your eyes," Rayleigh said as they continued to watch the girl.

Slowly, very slowly, Luffy came about to be able to feel her body, and everything hurt so badly. Luffy didn't even want to move because of the pain, but she heard somebody calling her. The voice sounded familiar, and Luffy was sure she knew the name of the person…it just wasn't coming at that moment. The pain was overriding everything else. After a few minutes the pain ebbed away just a bit and Luffy began to open her eyes. It was too bright and Luffy closed her eyes again. Once again she tried and she squinted until her eyes adjusted to the light in the room. The ceiling was familiar. She had definitely been here before.

Luffy felt an arm go underneath her back and pain shot through that area. When the pain ebbed away she opened her eyes again and was met with the face of Jimbei. She immediately got teary eyes upon seeing him. "Oh no! You're dead too Jimbei!" Jimbei's face contorted in confusion until he threw his head back and laughed. "This is nothing to laugh about! Jimbei and I are both dead!" Luffy was freaking out and screaming at this point and two other voices began to laugh with her, and then two more voiced began to laugh as well. Looking around Luffy saw Sandersonia, Marigold, Nyon-baa, and Rayleigh as well. And this was weird because Rayleigh had most definitely not been at Marineford. And he was strong, so how had he died?

"Luffy-chan," Jimbei's deep voice reverberated through her body as he spoke to her. Luffy shut up and looked at him as he smiled at her, his two bottom teeth were pulled up because of the smile and Luffy just giggled a little at it. "You aren't dean, and neither are we. Trafalgar Law operated on you to save you. You nearly died when the operation he tried didn't work as planned. You lost your heart and part of your lungs," Jimbei stopped there and looked down sadly at Luffy. Luffy tilted her head to the side in confusion and began to freak out again screaming at the though of not having a heart and losing some of her lungs. "But Garp supplied you with his own parts to save you. He died to give you a chance to live. But even then you were still failing, and it wasn't looking to good. For now understand you are alive, and so is Ace."

Luffy felt a rush of relief sweep over her at those words; Ace was alive and her nakama were waiting for her. All that was left was to get back to them and set off for the New World. Luffy sat up fast and her head began to spin, and she was suddenly thrown back and into Jimbei's arms again. A large snake was in front of her and hissing at her. Somehow Luffy understood that it was saying 'Lay down Luffy-Chama'. It then coiled itself tightly next to her and with its tail brought her to lie down of his smooth snake body. "Salome was quite worried about you, Luffy. He was coiled by your side since you retuned to the palace," Rayleigh said with a smile on his face. He could tell that Luffy could hear the voice of the snake and was quite proud and excited that she could. It was another thing that she had in common with the late Pirate King. And it made Rayleigh more convinced that his decision was the right one to take.

"Thank God, he's okay," Luffy said as she looked at them all and smiled her famous grin. Hew voice was hoarse and she sounded like a toad due to the fact that she hadn't used it in a while, but Ace was all right, and that was what mattered. She was so happy that Ace was alright. She hadn't completely screwed up. But then there was Jii-chan. He was dead now and Luffy's smile began to slip off her face, and there was still the fact that she couldn't protect her nakama or herself for that matter. What would've happened to them if she had died? And Luffy began to cry. Jimbei looked down sadly at his friend and Salome coiled himself tightly around her for comfort. And then something popped into Luffy's mind. She bolted upright despite the pain and looked around wildly. "Where's my hat?!"

"Luffy-chan…after the battle you last your hat. Shanks has your hat now since he probably believes you are dead. The world believes you are dead," Rayleigh explained to Luffy who looked quite distraught at his words. It was reasonable that she would think that. Her nakama probably believed so as well. Luffy looked at her hands and tears began to leave them. She couldn't believe she had let down so many people. "Luffy, you can still find them and meet up with them. But I wanted to talk to you about something. But first, Marigold, Sandersonia, clear the two levels below us of people, and then come back. I don't want anybody on those levels of having any chance of hearing us." The two women nodded their heads and set out. The moment they left all three older people turned to Luffy. She was looking at them with such hope in her eyes and it made Rayleigh so happy to see her like that.

"Luffy-chan the operation that we performed on you must be kept secret from everybody. Only five people know that we performed it. We won't go into the specifics, but you now have markings on your body. You must always hide them," Jimbei started and waited to see if she was following. Luffy looked down at her arm and saw nothing. Her whole right arm and hand were both wrapped in bandages, but it seemed fine. Luffy pointed at her arm and hand and cocked her head to the side. Nyon-baa nodded her head and then placed her small hand over Luffy's. "Only you, Luffy-chan, Rayleigh, Nyon-baa, Trafalgar Law, and I know. You must not ever let anybody see those markings or know of them. Only the five of us. Do you promise to make sure nobody besides us knows or sees Luffy-chan?"

Jimbei and the others waited for her to respond. Luffy placed a finger on her head and thought. It was very difficult to think for Luffy. Her face turned redder and redder due to the energy and concentration that it took. Finally Luffy stopped and looked at all of them. "These marking are bad?" Luffy asked in her innocent manner and tilted her head to the side. She was just too cute and Rayleigh chuckled at her childishness. They all nodded their heads though once they stopped being blinded by her cuteness. "Then I promise!"

"Nyow, I'll have the Kuja girls work on clothes to cover the markings," Nyon-baa said as she left the room. She already knew what would happen next and knew that they had to start preparing a feast right away. Luffy could eat like mad, and she hadn't eaten in a couple weeks now. Sandersonia and Marigold past her by as they had finished with their work, they both paused and looked at the old woman as she walked by. But then continued on their way back to their now 'little sister's' room. Entering the room they were met with the sight of Rayleigh handing Luffy a vivre card and then Luffy clutching it to her chest.

"We cleared the lower floors. Now what are we talking about?" Sandersonia asked as she and Marigold took their places on the bed near Luffy who smiled at them cheerily. They both smiled back and then turned their heads to Rayleigh.

"Now Luffy you can always go back to Sabaondy, but you have no clue where you nakama are and to be honest you aren't strong enough to protect them. There are going to be even tougher battled in the New World, and this battle showed you that you are not strong enough," Rayleigh said to Luffy in a serious voice. Luffy looked down as she knew it was true if the New World would be harder. "And you or one of your nakama could die if you go in as you are now, so how about I train you?" Luffy's head snapped up and looked at Rayleigh. "I believe you will be able to learn and control all three Haki in about two years. So for two years I will train you, and with these two years you will be able to survive and make it through much of the New World, and with your spirit, all of the New World to One Piece."

"But what about my Nakama! If they think I'm dead how can I meet up with them again?" Luffy said as she stood up on the bed and looked at Rayleigh. He stared up at her and smiled a knowing smile that had Luffy quite confused.

"I know a way that'll get you into contact with them. But for now you need food. Nyon-baa went to go get you a meal. You haven't eaten in over two weeks. So I'm assuming you're hungry right now, ne?" Rayleigh asked Luffy who looked confused. She then put a hand on her stomach and gasped. She then started screaming for food as her stomach let out a ferocious roar for food. Her stomach didn't even care if it was meat right now. Food was all she wanted. They all laughed at Luffy. Salome wove his body around her and became a moving seat and slithered out of the room. The others followed. Sandersonia and Marigold understood that Salome was following his instincts to please its master: Luffy. So he was taking her to the feasting hall where all the Kuja warriors would be waiting for them. The meal had already been partly done when Marigold and Sandersonia had shooed all of the women to the feasting room.

Entering the room they were created by loud calls and questions by all the women. But Sandersonia and Marigold had them quiet in a moment as they said that their 'hime-sama' was starved and needed to eat in peace. So there Luffy sat at the head of the table devouring everything that was given to her. All the Kuja warriors watched as their Empress did this and were silent. Well they were silent until Luffy demanded that everybody eat, dance, sing, and have fun. So just like their first meal as a tribe together all the girls soon began to dance and have fun. They also approached Rayleigh and Jimbei and asked as many questions as possible.

Eventually Jimbei was able to get back to Luffy with a piece of paper and a pen that a girl had with her. She was just like a reporter, and once he had asked for them she gave them willingly to him. Rayleigh was still eating besides Luffy and was discussing something with Nyon-baa. "Luffy-chan!" Jimbei called out to the younger girl. Luffy stopped eating, smiled at him, and then continued eating. "I want you to write a note to Shanks with something on it that will show him it is you. I know how much you love your hat, so I'll see if I can find him and give it back to you. I'll have two years to get it back if you will be training with Rayleigh." Luffy's face immediately grew a large grin as she tore herself away from the food and tackled her.

"Ah, that's a good idea. She can't be Mugiwara no Luffy without that hat, now can she?" Rayleigh responded for Luffy. He then took a piece of paper that he had been discussing over with Nyon-baa. "Jimbei, I'll be taking Luffy here to train. It is just a little bit away from Amazon Lily. It is a good place to train Luffy. When you find Shanks and get the hat bring it here." Jimbei nodded his head and then handed the piece of paper to Luffy for her to write. Jimbei then joined in the conversation of Luffy's training as Luffy mulled over what to put on the note to show that it was truly her. After thinking – for far too long in Luffy's opinion – she finally came up with a good idea and then wrote it on the piece of paper. She then gave it to Jimbei who put in it a glass bottle. He then stood up and began making his way to the door.

"Oi, Jimbei, where are you going?" Luffy asked as she noticed her friend leaving. "We're still eating, it's rude, ya' know!" Jimbei and the others laughed at this and smiled.

"Like I would take manner lessons from you, Luffy-chan. Besides, the sooner I head out the sooner I can get your hat back, ne? We'll see each other when I have it." Jimbei said and walked out the door. Luffy frowned but decided that she couldn't do anything about it, and she really wanted her hat back. She wasn't used to not having it for this long, or if she wasn't wearing it she at least knew where it was in those times.

About seven hours later Luffy was completely full and was now full since she had to eat her size portions of fifty meals. Nobody knew how she could eat that much, but they were happy to supply her with the food. Luffy was lying on the bed and Salome was underneath her head, coiled like a pillow for her to rest on. Salome's head was in her lap and her hand was on the large snake's head. The doors to the room opened and Rayleigh came in and sat on the bed besides the drowsy girl. He smiled at her and asked her to sit up for him. She did so with a yawn and wide grin as Salome helped her up. "Now Luffy I was saying that there was a way for you to contact them. I will teach you that now. Unwrap your arm." Luffy did as Rayleigh said and un-wrapped it from the bandages. Luffy stared in awe at the cool markings on her arms and looked at and traced them with her fingers. Rayleigh chuckled at the young girls antics and then shushed her. Luffy immediately slapped a hand over her mouth and looked around with her wide brown eyes. "Now I need you to place your right hand over your eyes and think of all of them at once. Bring a picture to your mind of all of you together. And call for them in that place. Close your eyes as well. Pick a place where you would be able to speak."

* * *

Nami knew where she was, but she had no idea how she got there. She was in her room on the Sunny Go. She was surrounded by her maps and everything was quiet. All she knew was that she had been stuck in a bubble by those old wizards like men, and then she was here. It brought tears to her eyes. She got up from her chair and then exited the room. It was the Sunny Go. So this must be a dream. But then where was everybody else? She slowly tried to conjure them with her mind; she had always been able to do so when she was sleeping. But nobody came, and it didn't feel like a dream. Nami pinched herself and yelped at the pain. So this wasn't a dream. Then how was she here? Maybe she had been asleep all this time and nothing like Luffy's death had actually occurred?

Nami walked over to the figure head of the Sunny Go and looked onto it, but her lovable captain was not there. _'The kitchen,'_ a voice in the air around Nami whispered. So Nami went to the kitchen. There was nobody there, not even Sanji making some new meal for them to try. Nami sat at her place at the table and then collapsed onto the table. "Oh, Nami!" A small and high voice called out from the kitchen. Nami rose and saw Chopper crying at the kitchen door. Nami ran over to him and began to cry. They both cried and continued to embrace each other. Chopper asked Nami to pinch him and she did. He started screaming about how this must be real and Nami agreed. No dream would ever compare to Chopper's silky fur. He started to say how after he was thrown he wound up on an island where birds and people are at war and how he was almost eaten by the people. And then suddenly he was here on the Sunny Go. Nami told him it was the same for her.

"Ah, that sounds like what happened to me. It's been a while you two." Robin's voice broke in like a slamming door. Nami and Chopper stared not sure what to do. Robin was wearing clothes they had never seen her wear before, and she had a bruise on her face. The two zeroed in on it and then flung themselves at her crying. "And this is definitely not a dream. But the area around us is dream-like. I used my ability to see if there was activity around us. But we are not at Sabaondy. It is actually impossible for me to get a total of one foot outside the perimeter of the ship. When I put my hand out it begins to fade away. We are here for a reason. Though I do not know that reason." Robin explained as she picked up Chopper and sat him on her lap.

"Ah, you guys! It is SUPER good to see you all doing so well. Except for Robin's bruise. Did you all notice that all of our rooms are empty?" Franky asked as he walked through the door. He was wearing a thick winter coat and his face was bare of skin, showing the metal underneath it. They all stared at him and then Chopped began screaming.

"Quiet. I was trying to rest," Zoro said as he walked through the door. He had no shirt on but was covered completely in bandages. He looked tired and took his seat next to Franky at the table. They all sat in silence and stared at each other. Then another set of loud and hurried footsteps was heard as the door crashed open and revealed a very haggard looking Sanji. He also looked ridiculous.

He was wearing his boxers, his black dress shoes, a definitely female blouse that was torn, and smudges make-up was on his face. "Oh, I thought I heard Luffy-chan calling me for food. I'm of course excited to see Robin-chwan and Nami-swan though!" Sanji said as he took a seat at the bar top.

"Yohohoho! Everyone! I am so happy to see you all! I was performing for these people and then I was here. But I am so happy to be with you!" Brook walked through the door and looked different then anything than he had seen before. He had a white top-hat with a golden crown on top, a feathery boa around his neck, floral pants, a black suit-jacket, and a blue tie-thing around his neck. There was also a green fish guitar that he was holding. They all just nodded and Brook took his place at the table.

Next there were loud and heavy footsteps outside the door. They could also hear heavy panting from outside as well. And then what came next was horrifying for all of them. It was Usopp that came through the door next…or was trying to get through the door currently. He has so fat. He was also shirtless and both Nami and Robin look disgusted by him. His fat jiggled and he was sweating profusely. And then the door expanded around him allowing him in, and then he tumbled to the ground. "Yo, everyone! I'm so glad to see you!" Usopp said trying to get up. Franky was the only one with the courage to try and help him up. They all just stared at him as he panted and continued to sweat. He went over to a chair and broke it.

"What the hell Usopp?!" Nami screamed at Usopp as she could not take it any more. He just looked down at himself and mumbled about amazing food and how he couldn't stop eating. Nami sighed and went back to her chair. They all sat in an awkward silence. Nobody wanted to approach the elephant in the room.

"So…if…if Luffy is dead," Zoro started though the words tasted foul in his mouth. He didn't want to continue and everybody could see that. But Zoro was the first mate, the second-in-command on the ship. If there was going on and Luffy wasn't there it was understood that Zoro would be the one to take over for Luffy. After all they couldn't be pirates without a captain. But then they heard the sound of foot steps out side of the cabin and they all just stared. The door swung open and there was Luffy. She was smiling her usual grin and doing so while laughing at their faces.

"Hey, don't kill me off so easily. I'm just as alive as the rest of you," Luffy said as she took her place at the head of he table. They all just stared and then moved their eyes to her chest. Her vest was open allowing them all to see and 'X' scar of her chest. It was large and was at the exact place where Akainu's fist had gone through her. They all just gaped before Chopper began crying, ran across the table, and jumped into Luffy's arms. Everybody else immediately joined in and bear hugged their captain. It was obviously their captain, and they were so happy to see her. "Don't worry I'm fine, and none of you are dreaming this right now. Trust me! Shishishishishishi!"

"But…but…how are you alive," Chopper asked as the doctor side of him wanted to know how she had survived. Luffy smiled as they all got off of her. Then she looked up and panicked.

"I don't really have time to answer questions. This place isn't that stable. But I have something to tell you all. I'm breaking our promise of three days and I'm making it two years from today." As she continued to talk they saw that the ceiling above them was beginning to disappear. "Listen I nearly died and left you all. So I'm gonna spend the next two years training! I'll get stronger so that way this never happens again. You guys should train too. But listen, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook I promise you I'll become stronger! And in two years we will gather at Sabaondy! See ya!" And then the room disappeared and the entire group was floating in black space. Behind each one of them a white door appeared and they all were separating.

"We promise to meet you then, Captain!"

* * *

So sorry this wasn't out yesterday. But here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Luffy is alive!

Thank you for reading.

I really appreciate the** reviews!**

**Please continue reading. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

She's Everything He Has

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. But I did create the idea of this fanfic!

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

At the head of the ship Shanks was staring off into the dark water, drinking his precious sake that was located closely next to him. He had to make sure nobody on his ship tried to take any of his sake away; he would have to hurt them. It had been two months since the whole ordeal at Marineford and Shanks was still getting reacquainted with the strange weight of the straw hat on his head; as it had been ten years since he had last worn it. The Red-Haired Pirates had finally decided to go back to the New World, so they had their ship coated and then took off back to the New World where they had been before the war. Shanks had not wanted to leave the calm half of the Grand Line, but he had territory to defend in the New World and he seriously doubted the two Yonko still there would care that he was in mourning for his daughter-like figure. He had already been proven right when he had seen Whitebeard's mark taken down from Fishman Island and replaced with Big Mom's Jolly Roger. "When will we get there?" Shanks asked in a whiny voice, Benn who was besides Shanks chuckled.

"Calm down Captain, drink and enjoy the peace," Lucky said as he continued to eat a leg of meat, something that seemed to be constantly in his hands. The Crew wasn't used to the peace like this, so they were all trying to enjoy it. Of course out of the whole crew, Shanks and Yasopp were the two that just could not enjoy it for the life of them. Shanks was still upset over Luffy, and Yasopp was thinking about his son and how he must feel. Yasopp felt for his son, to lose your captain was a terrible thing. Shanks was one of the greatest men he had ever met, and was a great Captain. Luffy had always taken after Shanks, so Luffy must've been close to her crew, and they all must have loved her dearly. Yasopp had only ever felt dread when Shanks had lost his arm, but quickly got over it. But it was a terrible feeling to imagine Shanks dead; and so Usopp must be in a lot of pain.

"Hey, let's have a party before we get back to the New World!" Shanks exclaimed as he turned and faced his crew. Shouts of agreement were heard from all around as barrels of alcohol and food poured out of the supply rooms below deck. Parties like these were common with the Red-Haired Pirates, and Shanks often had a party for no other reason than he felt like it. But those like Benn, Yasopp, and Lucky knew it was his way of coping with Luffy's death. So no matter how much he drank, they never said anything.

"So, this is what 'Red-Haired' Shanks does with his free time?" A deep voice broke through the air, and all heads and eyes turned to see who had interrupted the party. It was the fishman Jimbei, and he was currently pulling himself fully onto the deck of the ship. Shanks's face lit up upon seeing an outside person and not just any person either.

"Ah, Jimbei are you hear to join my crew? I mean now that you are no longer one of the Shichibukai," Shanks prattled on as he downed another cup. Jimbei sighed at the powerful man's antics. He was completely obvious to Jimbei, or maybe it was just that Jimbei had a hunch as to how Shanks would be doing. Either way it was still a little…sad, that was the word Jimbei would use to describe the man.

"Sorry, I'm not," Jimbei started as he walked towards Shanks. Said man lifted his cup towards the fishman as a sign of allowance and to stop any of his stupider crew members from attacking the fishman. "I have a message for you from a nice friend that we share. May we speak in private?"

"Of course, c'mon we'll take our business inside the ship," Shanks said standing up from his seat and leading Jimbei inside, down halls of the inner workings of the ship, and then opened a door which both men stepped into. It was a spacious room, obviously the captain's quarters. Shank's face grew serious upon entering his personal room, and he walked towards a lush chair by the window, sat down, and then faced Jimbei. The serious expression was no surprise for Jimbei, but the other raging emotions in his eyes were definitely surprising. "So what has Trafalgar Law done with Luffy's body?" Jimbei chuckled at this which got him a sharp glare from Shanks. But Jimbei reached into his robes and pulled out the glass bottle with Luffy's note in it, and threw it to Shanks. Shanks looked at Jimbei confusedly as he held the bottle with his only hand.

"Perhaps I'm here to tell you that she isn't dead like you and the rest of the world think, Shanks," Jimbei said as the younger man's eyes grew wide at the words. With his thumb he popped the cork of the bottle open, reached in for the paper, and then unraveled the piece of paper inside. It was a short little note of sloppy hand writing that was barely legible. But it was legible enough. But the signature and the cute little drawing at the end told him it was hers more than anything.

"Yo! Shanks! This is the future Pirate King here. It's me Luffy if anybody else told you they were going to become the future Pirate King. They're all liars. They don't seem to know that that's me. Anyway, I'm not dead! But I want my hat back! I haven't fulfilled our promise, yet! So give it back!

~Anchor

Next to the signature was a crudely drawn anchor, the one that could always be seen on her shirt when she was younger. Shanks chuckled fully and threw his head back at the drawing, but could not deny the fact that tears were coming to his eyes, and trying to fall as well. But he blinked them away because he did not want to blemish or smudge the ink on the paper. There was no way this couldn't be Luffy. The handwriting itself was a testimony itself as to who it was.

Shanks lifted the straw hat off of his head and tossed it to Jimbei who caught it perfectly. Jimbei turned to leave when Shanks asked a question. "When will everyone see her again?"

"In two years from now, well actually it is more like a year and ten months at this point till people hear of Luffy-chan again. I've been searching for you these two past months so that way I could return this hat to her. I ask that you don't tell anybody, besides maybe your fist mate if you must tell somebody. Luffy-chan will be training for that time period to get stronger." And with that Jimbei left, leaving behind Shanks who was grinning like an idiot.

Shanks could hear his crews' drunken shouts of goodbyes and other such things, but it was all just background noise for Shanks. Slipping down further into the chair grinned and gripped the note happily. Benn walked into the captain's quarters and quirked an eyebrow in questioning, and Shanks only handed his friend the note. Benn smirked as his captain whispered, "Two years."

* * *

(Two Years Later)

Marco looked stupidly down at the newspaper in his hands. Usually on the front page there would be articles of pirates and stupid pirate attacks on random villages, or marine boasting articles that told tales of how they beat stupid pirates. But never before had Marco seen a comeback article of a pirate that took up four pages total. And Marco had never suspected it to be her. They had all though she was dead, and two years later she was on a newspaper cover, alive.

On the front of the paper were the Straw-Hat pirates and a new bounty poster for their captain, Monkey D. Luffy, of four-hundred million Belli. The whole grew was photographed together at Sabaondy about to depart of their boat together. There were pictures of Luffy beating a Pacifista, talking to the Dark King, and as they dove under the water of a fully coated ship.

On auto-pilot Marco walked to Whitebeard's room. It was early, so nobody besides him was really up, besides all the chefs that were making food for the large crew, and the nurses that were getting Whitebeard's normal spot and equipment ready for him. Marco didn't bother knocking on the door, normally he would but this was a different situation. And Whitebeard would know what to do. He always knew what to do when there was a problem.

Whitebeard was definitely surprised to see one of his sons walk in, without knocking and dazedly, to his room. Marco, like Ace and the other commanders, were usually very mannerly and knocked before entering, not because they had to but because they respected Whitebeard too much not to be considerate. "What's the matter, Marco?" Marco just handed the paper to Whitebeard and sat at the end of the large bed, a place Whitebeard usually kept clear so that way his children would have a place in his room if needed. Marco waited as Whitebeard read and flipped through the pages of the long article.

Whitebeard knew the headache would be coming soon. All he could think about was his precious son Ace and his reaction to the paper. "He has a right to see this paper. Take it to him, but make sure he doesn't destroy it. Now go, I'll be on deck if you need me again, Marco." Whitebeard said after a few tense moments. He folded up the paper and handed it back to Marco, who took it into weighted hands.

"What if it's not her, yoi?" Ace would be crushed and destroy who ever had posed as his love, that's what.

"And if it is?" Ace would be ecstatic. "Like I said Ace has the right to know either way if it is Luffy or not. Now get going, my son." Whitebeard got up from the bed, grabbed a large sake bottle, placed on his white jacket, grabbed his weapon, and began to make his way up to the deck. Marco followed him to the deck and watched as the nurses began to chide him for drinking without even turning their heads. Marco left for Ace's room after watching for a moment as the nurses hooked up his pops to different IVs.

Marco was actually terrified to give Ace this newspaper. On one hand it could ruin all the progress Ace had made in the last two years if it proved to be false. Ace had been struggling and working everyday to get over Luffy, and Ace had been improving, little by little. But if it was true…if it was true Ace would be happier than he has ever been. But what if Ace was so happy that Ace left the ship to be with Luffy?

Marco sighed as he stood outside his brother's door, the newspaper crumpling in his grip due to Marco's anxiety. Marco didn't know if it was the proper choice to make, but Marco did understand that Ace really did have a right to know, so Marco knocked on the door. Except it wasn't opened by Ace, it was opened by one of Whitebeard's giggling nurses. Though she quickly scurried out of the room leaving behind an awkward silence, or awkward for Marco that was.

Now Marco had known that Ace had always slept around. He had done it before The Marineford incident and he had done so after 'getting over' Luffy. And in the past two years everybody knew about it. Marco had even seen it as a healing for Ace to get his mind off of Luffy. But now it all felt wrong to Marco, what Ace had been doing with women, so very wrong. The paper in his hands crumpled more due to his anger. And Marco understood now what Ace had felt towards him two years ago after the battle when he hit him, the anger at another's ignorance.

Ace was pulling up his shorts when he noticed that Marco was still at the door, just standing there with a crumpled up newspaper. Confusedly, Ace walked up to Marco and waved a hand in front of his obviously distracted face. Marco snapped out of it instantly and glared at Ace. Ace was taken aback by the look and walked back a bit and put up his hands. "Sorry, what did I do? Do you have and eye on her or something?"

Marco just threw the paper in Ace's face and waited for Ace to come to understand. "Read." Ace un-crumpled the paper and froze at the picture on the first page, but his eyes began to move rapidly across the page and through the article, page after page. Shock, fear, and anger coursed through his veins and Ace sagged under the weight of what the newspaper was saying. Ace sat and moved to the edge of his bed, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands and the paper dropped to the floor. "Pops thought you had the right to know. We don't know if the article is true or not."

Ace barely heard Marco as his brain and body shut don from the shock and over flow of emotions that had just coursed through him. But when it all came back, thoughts of 'true' or 'not true' went through his head. But in an instant later Ace shot to his feet, scooped up his green and black sack, stuffed in items for a trip, and dashed out the door of his room and grabbing his hat and the newspaper. Luffy was the only thing on his mind. Luffy repeated itself in his mind over and over till everything else blurred out. Marco followed after Ace as they made their way up to the deck. Finally they skidded to a halt in front of Whitebeard. Whitebeard put down his sake upon seeing his sons, already knowing what Ace had in mind. But, before Ace could speak Whitebeard declared loudly for all to hear, "You aren't going alone, Ace! We, your family, will be going as well to investigate! And I have already decided that we shall meet up with Shanks as well!"

Marco smiled at this knowing now he could keep a better eye on his little brother, and if Ace did decide to leave to be with Luffy they all would be there to see him off. I was always nice when Marco could see how far their pops thought things through for his family. Ace seemed to like the plan and the idea of his whole family being there with him as he smiled up at Whitebeard and nodded his head.

"Gurarararara! Set a course for Fishman Island! We're going back to the beginning of the New World!"

* * *

"Yahoo! Food, food, food, food! Sanji, is it done yet? Is my pirate lunchbox ready yet?!" Asked as very hungry and excited Straw-Hat Captain as she bounced at the bar table in the kitchen, _Sanji's_ kitchen. Said man, calmly and with hearts in his eyes, explained to one of his ladies that he was nearly done with her specially made – with LOVE! – Pirate lunchbox with extra meat.

They were currently stopped at the barren coast of an inland of the New World, docked to get supplied on their way to Dressrosa, and Luffy wanted a pirate lunchbox despite how short of a time they would be on the island for, just because she argued that adventure could be found on every island. This sent Nami, Usopp, and Chopper into a panic as they had begged Law not to let Luffy out of his sight. He assured them he wouldn't. "Traffy! The pirate lunchboxes are nearly done! Aren't you excited?!" Luffy asked, so enthralled by Sanji's cooking that she didn't even look at Law when she asked him.

Law, not offended by this, chuckled amusedly at the childish and always hungry captain. After having formed an alliance with Luffy and her crew Law came to realize how easily and quickly he had been absorbed into their pace. There never think and just go for it full speed ahead pace. It was actually quite fun and addicting. But Law would never admit that out loud. "Definitely not as excited as you are, Mugiwara-ya," Law responded back to Luffy's question.

"Shishishishi, is that so?" Luffy asked with her wide, brown eyes staring innocently up into Law's dark grey ones. Law could only nod his head as he felt a blush crawl up his face and touch the tips of his ears. Luffy was just too cute and innocent in Law's opinion. Sanji, on the other hand, was not happy to lose _his_ lady's attention.

"Luffy-chwan, it's finished. Your special pirate lunchbox is ready!" Sanji cried out as his eyes became hearts and he did his little noodle dance, immediately getting Luffy's attention as he wanted. Luffy, ecstatic that her food was ready, whipped her body around quickly and launched herself at Sanji giving him a big hug. Sanji being Sanji fainted from the happiness of his captain hugging him. Law sighed knowing such a thing would happen. So he picked up the two large 'pirate lunchboxes', threw a menacing glare at Sanji's immobile form, and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Let's go, Mugiwara-ya." Luffy skipped happily behind Law out of the kitchen. Then Luffy said her 'see ya's' to everybody, and then ran and jumped over the side of the ship to catch up to Law, who was already of the ship. After catching up with Law he reached and took a hold of her hand. Luffy looked at him and smiled one of her sunshine smiles and happily began to swing their arms between each other and happily walked besides her friend.

"Shitty surgeon," Sanji muttered waking up from his spell and walking out to see them walk off like they were together. He was not happy at how close they were, or how close Law liked to be next to Luffy all the time. But everybody on the Sunny appreciated what Law had done for their captain, saving her and all.

"I believe they look cute together," Robin said and giggled at the cute pair. She stood up from her gardening and like everybody went to the side of the boat to watch as the two walked off, and Luffy seemed to blather on about anything like she usually did. And as everybody watched murmurs of agreement rose from all of the crew, even Sanji who was moping over this truth.

"Too bad the only thing Luffy could ever equate with love or have feelings of love for is meat," Nami said as she returned to her position on the deck and sipped at her tea. The whole crew sighed at her words; it was completely true after all. Luffy was the biggest idiot, and barely understood anything, let along love.

"Well whatever," the whole crew said as they all returned to their daily rituals.

* * *

A few hours later and Law and Luffy were still not back. The crew was beginning to sweat at thing point just imagining what trouble Luffy had caused. Luffy and Law were only meant to get a few basic supplies! Nami sighed and stared off into the direction where the two had disappeared and willed her captain and Law to just return already. Everybody was getting paranoid, just waiting for Luffy and Law to come barreling out of no where with a mob of something terrible behind them.

"Oy! There are two really large ships heading towards us!" Usopp called in a panicky voice from the crows nest and pointed out to the sea. Everybody, besides Robin, ran to the side of the boat and froze.

"It can't be! Why are they here?!" Franky shouted out and posed, about to run to the wheel. But Zoro put a hand on the Cyborg's shoulder and stopped him. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji also stopped freaking out after taking a moment to realize that there was no real threat. Ace and Shanks were definitely on those boats. Two people that Luffy had very close ties to. And for Usopp Shank's ship help his father on board.

"Relax; they won't try anything against us. Sanji-kun, why don't you prepare something for our guests," Nami called causing Sanji to go to work immediately on her request. Everybody on the ship knew abut there being something in the past that made Luffy know Shanks personally and admire him quite a bit, so they assumed it would be alright to relax. But Robin, Franky, and Brook did not know that one of Whitebeard's commanders, Fire Fist Ace, was actually Luffy's older brother.

"Ne, do you think they'll have cotton candy for me?" Chopped asked, his mind filling with delicious images of a cotton candy fields. Ace had been really kind last time, maybe he would have something. A little bit of drool formed at the corner of Chopper's mouth, but Usopp pet the top of his head stopping the train of thought. Robin, Franky, and Brook all still looked a little worried, but Brook didn't have any eyes too look with (Yohohohoho! Skeleton Joke!). "Ah, I forgot that you guys weren't here when we first met Ace. It seems like we've always been together so I forgot! Ace is on Whitebeard's crew, and he is also Luffy's older brother. He's really kind and strong, he's also really protective over Luffy!"

"Ah, Luffy-san has an older brother! Yohohohoho! How wonderful that is," Brooks said as he and the others relaxed and went back to doing what they were all doing as the two large ships came closer. Franky had tears in his eyes as he yelled out how 'SUPER' it was that Luffy had an amazing older brother that he would come and see her.

The Moby Dick and The Red Force were approaching the small ship that was definitely owned by the Straw Hat Pirates. Shanks and Ace were already on the figure heads of their respective ships, waiting for the right time to jump. They looked at each other and Shanks saw plainly how nervous the younger boy was. The moment they were in range they jumped onto the small, cheery ship. A Cyborg, a Skeleton, and pretty woman were the three that the two landed in front of.

The five stared at each other for a moment before a familiar looking red-head came into Ace's peripheral. "Ace, it's good to see you again," Nami said as she walked up to and greeted Ace with a happy smile on her face. She smiled sweetly at the male before the look of the devil crossed her face and she yelled, "All of you say 'hello' to our guests!"

"Nami-san, it's fine, we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Portgas D. Ace. It's a pleasure to meet you, and I thank you for taking care of my sister." Ace's manners shocked everybody once again as they stared at him.

"Ah, call me Shanks!" Shanks's roaring laughter afterwards along with his unmannerly introduction was also surprising, but also quite revealing.

"So that's where Luffy gets her bad manners from," the whole crew, minus Robin, said in unison. Laughter from the two large ships was heard all around and seemed to vibrate the air after this was heard, and pirates from both crews fell over from their laughter. Shanks also laughed at this, not it the least bit embarrassed by it.

"It's seems things have always been lively in Sencho-chan's life," Robin commented and gave a small chuckle. The Straw Hat Crew couldn't help but agree as they laughed along with the other pirate crews. Of course the Samurai and his son that had been on the ship finally came out, saw the hysteria and walked back in.

"Gurararara! They are quite the lively crew!" A large body cast a shadow on the ship, and looking up all saw Whitebeard standing tall and imposingly over the small ship.

"Pops, this is Luffy's crew! You can't recruit them like you did me!" Ace yelled and turned to face Whitebeard who looked down at his son with a big smile on his face. Turning back to the Straw Hats Ace asked, "Where's Luffy?"

Ace wanted to see her, needed to see her actually. "Luffy is still on her date with-," Usopp was cut off by a hand clamping down on his mouth. But it was too late. Ace had heard the words 'date' and 'Luffy' in the same sentence with someone else. It was not a good sentence in Ace's opinion.

"Luffy went out with Law a few hours ago. They still haven't come back yet though! Ugh, I swear…oh, yeah we haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we?" Nami's voice changed as she looked at Ace and Shanks who seemed a bit freaked by her mood swings. After they all introduce themselves they began to swap stories of Luffy as they waited for her arrival. Eventually Yasopp had gotten off the Red Force and had been talking to his son ever since.

"Oy, Luffy's back," Zoro called from his place up in the crows nest. He hadn't been interested in talking, but he kept one of the windows open to correct any of his crew members' recounts on him.

Nami suddenly grabbed a hold of Shanks and Ace and looked them in the eye and said, "Now Ace, Shanks, I know that you guys know that Luffy has always been cute. I mean seriously two years ago with her short boy cut hair and no chest, she looked like an adorable little girl, but that isn't how it is anymore. I swear there was something on the island that she was training on with Rayleigh-san, because she is definitely a _woman_ now. You'll see when you see her, but I thought I should warn you before so it wouldn't be such a shock." Releasing the two she waited as footsteps were heard coming up the gang plank. Law was the first one to be seen, but as he reached the top he outstretched a hand and a pale and delicate one reached out and grabbed his. Slowly Luffy came into view, and all the pirates, those not a part of the Straw Hat's crew or Law, were struck.

Luffy was very different, but still her; she was very tall, slender woman with long black hair past her waist and with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin, large breasts unlike her non-existent ones before, a high forehead, and light brown eyes that have long, voluminous lashes. And underneath her left eye was that usual scar, and what truly identified her as Luffy was the scar on her chest where obviously Akainu's attack had connected with her.

Luffy wore a revealing red blouse that showed much of her chest and a loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs. She also had a white furry cloak around her with spots on her back like a snake. She adorned her trademark straw hat that was tipped back so they could see her face. And on her right left fist were bandages that could be seen to go the sleeve of her long sleeve blouse. The ends of the blouse sleeves were lacy and curved like a flower at the ends.

"Ace!" Luffy cried out and tackled Ace to the floor and hugged him. It was definitely Luffy.

* * *

Sorry for the late update I was/still am really sick so I couldn't update like I wanted to Sunday!

Thank you for reading!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

She's Everything He Has

Disclaimer: No, One Piece does not belong to me…sadly. I wish it did though, that would be so awesome.

* * *

Chapter 6

Ace was struck as he was tackled to the ground. No thoughts truly entered his mind at the moment, except maybe how unreal all of this was. There was no way this could be Luffy. Luffy was small and cute, and was not truly a woman. Yes he loved her, but even then she was always so innocent looking. Now though, despite all evidence saying it was true, Ace could not believe this was Luffy. The Luffy currently hugging him to death had _curves_. And that was the thought that brought him back to reality. And also it was the thought that made him uncomfortably hot. Ace dragged himself into a sitting position, with Luffy still on top of him and un-wrapped her arms from his neck.

Ace pushed Luffy back to a position where he could take in her features again, this time closer to be sure. The scar under her left eye was a give away, so to be sure nobody had drawn it on Ace rubbed the scar harshly. He received a whine from Luffy at that and an enraged snarl and curse from her cook for being to rough. Ace backed off the scar and grabbed her cheeks in between his pointer fingers and thumbs and pulled. The skin stretched crazily and then snapped back like her power always did. Finally Ace touched an edge of Luffy's scar and felt the course scar that crossed over her chest. Luffy continued to stare at him as he did these things and she had that normal, confused look on her face as he did these things. Ace could hear the enraged voices of Luffy's crew like whispers in the background, as he was touching her breast, but he did not care for them.

Looking up into her eyes, filled with confusion and happiness, he could not hold back. Just as suddenly as he had pushed her away Ace brought her back into his arms. Startled at first Luffy put her arms around him as well. Ace's shoulders shook with tears as it all clicked. There was no other that could imitate her so perfectly. This was Luffy, his Luffy.

A comforting hand pulled itself through his hair and stopped his crying. When Ace looked up Luffy was staring down at him with an amused look and said, "Now who's a crybaby?" The comment was just another confirmation that it was her. Ace remembered all the times he had gotten mad at her when they were younger because of her incessant crying. Now he was acting just like her, so Ace quickly wiped away the tears and stood up, but kept a firm grasp on Luffy. But as soon as they were up Luffy ripped herself from his arms and tackled Shanks and started blabbering his ear off about all the adventures she had had. Then, as if they weren't just standing a foot away and listening, she did the same with Benn, Lucky, and Yasopp, who had already been briefed by his son. But everybody just laughed at the rambunctious captain's antics.

After the story telling Shanks asked, "Luffy, why is there a Shichibukai on your ship?" It was a simple question, but one that everybody turned attentive to and grew a little tense at. They had all been swept up in the excitement and happiness that they had forgotten that one of the '_government dogs_' was currently among them. Luffy, for once understand the atmosphere, leapt out of Ace's arms – that had wound up around her somehow – stood protectively in front of her friend. The earlier 'date' comment from Usopp had Ace growling and glaring at Law. But the man had a relaxed look about him, not even seeming to care that he was surrounded.

"Don't be mean to Traffy! He saved my life after Marineford, he's the reason I'm alive. Also, he's my friend!" Luffy exclaimed and placed her hands on her hips. Her words sent waves of gratitude through Shanks and Ace who did not know anything about how she survived. But the nickname that Luffy was using was entirely too friendly for Ace's liking. The nickname linked itself to intimacy. And the way Law was looking at Luffy right now was not help. Law looked at Luffy as if he just wanted to devour her. Already Ace could feel the flamed licking at his shoulders. A hand was placed on his shoulder and Ace looked up and saw Robin. She was smiling softly with a mischievous amusement in her eyes that promised something.

"Please calm down, Hiken-san. Sencho-san is just being herself. No need to be jealous," Robin said, and at the last word she bent down to whisper it in his ear. Ace's face heated up at her words and began to shuffle uncomfortably in his seat. Robin giggled in succeeding at making Ace blush and then turned her head towards Nami and nodded her head. Nami immediately began to giggle and then made her way up to Luffy. Once she reached the girl's side she dragged Luffy back to Ace and then pushed her into a seat next to him. Looking back at Law they all found him glaring, quite harshly, at the three of them. And then he cast upon Luffy an imploring look for her to return to his side.

"Everyone, let's party for the reunion of Ace and Luffy! And to the gathering of us all! All pirate captains get on The Moby Dick and sit next to each other! That includes you Law!" Nami yelled in such a demanding voice that it scared everybody off the smaller boat and onto The Moby Dick. Whitebeard was sitting down already, and a chair from Shank's ship, a plushy and extravagant one, was brought for Shanks to sit on the left of Whitebeard. Another such chair, of lower quality, was brought for Law and was placed next to Shanks. A chair was then placed next to Whitebeard, but just as Luffy was about to sit down the chair was thrown overboard. In front of Luffy was a very large snake with a skull and blue mane. The snake was also panting like a puppy at its master. The snake began to coil itself and everybody who did not know watched attentively as the snake began to form a very plushy chair out of its body. When it was finished it laid its head on the backrest of the chair and Luffy sat down. The snake placed its head on her shoulder and Luffy began to stroke it fondly.

Looking up and seeing everybody's confused faces Luffy said plainly, "This is Salome." Luffy then picked up a pint and began drinking and cheering for the party to start. Law seeing she was finished cast _room_ on the area and then zapped himself and his chair over besides Luffy. Luffy then began to chat with his about how she knew these people and other random stuff. Law, already used to Luffy, sipped his drink lightly and listened and watched Luffy carefully, while also being sure that he wasn't attacked on any side or was vulnerable on any. Of course Law did notice the murderous and fiery glare that was clawing its way into his body, but took no heed of it.

Ace watched from the distance as that damn Shichibukai got closer and closer to Luffy with every passing second. Ace was being held down by Jozu just to make sure he didn't do anything too risky. Ace realized that Luffy was not going to fall for Law, she was oblivious to love. Hell, Ace highly doubted she would understand that he had feelings for her, and she had known him since he was ten. Getting up and assuring the others that he would not do anything to bad Ace made his way over to Luffy. Luffy, upon seeing Ace, scooted over in the snake seat and made room for him on the large snake. The snake, sensing him, lengthened its body and made a small couch for them both to sit on.

Luffy smiled warmly at Ace, who grinned back at her. "Where are you headed, Luffy?" Ace asked right away. Ace saw Law's face darken and become serious, while Luffy's remained the same happy and oblivious face. Luffy immediately answered Ace's question.

"Dressrosa…or something like that. I think I'm right, ne Traffy? Was I right?" A firm nod from the surgeon of death was all she got. Said surgeon was in deep thought as he continued to think about the battle strategy they would have to take. But he did tune in enough to heat the next bit. "You guys should come with us! Traffy promised that I could beat up a lot of guys and there is this guy named Flamingo who is apparently a Shichibukai as well. It sounds like so much fun…I'll let you take a few. But it would be so much fun to do that! How about it?"

"What?" Law's question was unheard by all on the boat as everybody jumped at the idea, but mostly Ace.

"I see no reason not to, brat," Whitebeard said and boomed to the rest of his children who were all agreeing with him. Shanks just threw his head back and laughed at everything, but nodded his head to say 'I'm in'. Luffy was so happy that they were coming with her that she threw her arms around Ace and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ace promptly passed out on the deck floor, and Luffy poked him with her finger saying he would catch a cold.

In the background Nami and Robin schemed and schemed as they took in the interesting love triangle before them.

* * *

I am so sorry with how long this took. I had exams and sprained my wrist and then I had a sinus infection...yeah I really am sorry and I'm sorry if this sounds like an excuse. But now I'm all better, it's summer and hopefully I'll be updating more often.

Please read and review!

Suggestions for next chapter!

REVIEW! PLEASE!

~Stay Free!


	7. Chapter 7

She's Everything He Has

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. That is owned by Oda-sensei! Sadly I am not Oda-sensei!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Ace stood protectively next to Lucy as they got closer to Dressrosa, not because of any actual danger, but to keep that perverted Shichibukai away from Luffy. Did the guy not realize that he could not get Luffy? Apparently not, the guy's advances were getting really annoying though. It seemed that whenever Ace left Luffy alone, even for just a second, Law would be there flirting with the oblivious captain who thought he was just playing around. Ace was really getting fed up with it. So no matter what he was doing Ace made sure Luffy was besides him, and away from _that_ _Surgeon_. Especially when he found out that Law had been sleeping in Luffy's room, in the same bed! Law was given the keys to his room on the Moby Dick and thrown out.

Ace could not believe how naïve his Luffy was. She was just so cute and adventure-oriented that she just blocked out everything else. Ace sighed knowing that despite how much he loved that about her, it was also what was going to stop him from getting anywhere with Luffy. But as he stared at her as she tried to see the island in the distance he smiled. She was absolutely worth it after all.

"Oi, Nami! I can see the island! Do you think you could use your weather stick to help hide the two bigger ships?" Luffy, the devil, asked in a whirl and faced her navigator. Nami thought for a second and then nodded. She used her Mirage Tempo to cause the two bigger ships to completely disappear. Once that was done everybody went back to checking their 'disguises'. Really they were just fake beards or really discreet clothing to hide what they truly look like. Luffy had laughed when she saw all the guys, besides Brook and Chopper, with the fake bears of mustaches. She just rolled on the ground talking about how funny they all looked.

"All right everyone, let's go over the plan one more time, and try to stay focused during this go around," Law said as he adjusted the fake hair on his face. "We will be splitting up into three teams. Nami, Chopper, and Brook will be guarding the ship with the two other Yonkos here. Those in charge of taking Caesar to the meeting place are Robin, Usopp, and I. We will be back on the ship after three. Then those in charge of factory searching destroying are Franky, Sanji, Zoro, Kinemon, Ace, and Luffy. You guys should also look for any information that maybe within the factory. Doflamingo has already removed himself from the Shichibukai and his throne in Dressrosa, so now is the time to strike since the Navy will now be on his trail again. Everybody understand?"

Everybody besides two nodded their heads immediately. Zoro and Luffy just shared a look and nodded their heads vigorously, obviously not getting it at all. But that was why they had others on their teams to keep them in check. So they all just went with it, knowing no matter how much you explained the only thing those two understood was fighting and partying. They were simple like that. But sadly the two didn't realize that they were idiots like that. Which did at times make things a little difficult, but nothing that none of them couldn't handle. They turned around when they heard a chuckle to see it was Shanks as he laughed behind his hand. He hadn't realized what fun it would be to travel with Luffy like this, he knew she was fun but still, it was funny as well to see boys fighting over her and her be so oblivious. It made him want to roll on the floor as he laughed and pointed at the stupid boys. Luffy, be in love? It was preposterous! Shanks did feel a little bad for Ace though, but only a little.

"Well, we'll be here watching the show as it all unfolds. Please make it entertaining, but then again, with a group like this, how could it not be? See ya when you get back!" Shanks said as he turned and then jumped back onto his boat that seemed to make his disappear as he was conceiled again in the Mirage.

"All right let's go!" Luffy cried and raised a fist, making everybody laugh at her antics. Somehow, in the back of all their minds, they knew this was going to blow out of control. It always did in an adventure with Luffy. "Just wait Flamingo, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

* * *

Law sat quietly as he watched the people go by. He was disturbed by it all, Doflamingo, their King, had just resigned, and yet they were all calm. It wasn't right, now would any Kingdom be this calm. There wasn't anybody talking about his resignation, yet it just happened this morning. "Surgeon-san, it is much too quite for my liking. There should be some talk, but I can not hear any." Apparently the archeologist of the Straw Hats agreed with him. Law unconsciously shifted his sword closer to his body.

And then his mind drifted to Luffy and how she was doing. He didn't think it would be an easy job, but the destructive power of that team was necessary. Sadly he also had to put Hiken on her team since he insisted on going with her. And said he would go either way. Law was quite put off at how little time he was able to spend with Luffy since her brother arrived on the boat. Law could understand if it was just a Big Brother being overprotective, but Ace made it seem like more. In Law's eyes he saw the way Ace trailed after her. He was just as in love with Luffy as he was. But Law would not give up. He was using this whole Yonko plan to get closer to her; it was a plus to get rid of Doflamingo.

Law had sworn to himself two years ago as he left the Isle of Women that he would win Luffy's heart. It was only fair after all. She had already stolen his.

"CP0," Robin whispered to him and snuck closer to him. Law turned his head to see she was right, the agents were walking around like they owned the place, there was only one organization that would do that. Law cursed and everybody at the table fixed their disguises a bit and tried to act like they were natural, but Usopp and Caesar were failing, big time. Thankfully most of the World Government were complete idiots and walked right by them.

"This won't be good. If they get near Luffy's group a scene will break out!" Usopp harshly whispered once they were out of earshot. Law sent a silent prayed that her group would for once stay discreet and stick to the shadows. But his prayers fell on def ears, and he knew it.

"It is nearly time, we should start making our way to the bridge," Law said and stood, the others doing as he did. They paid for their meal and then left out the door; taking a longer and less discreet route to Green Brit.

* * *

Zoro was running full speed ahead as he chased after the one who had his sword. He heard the samurai behind him yelling about the treasure of Wano country, but was too distracted to care. He knew that at this rate, they would fail at their mission to destroy the factory because they were all running around. Kinemon and his were chasing after his sword to god-knows-where. Then there was the stupid Love cook who was most definitely distracted by a girl from the way he sounded some time ago. Trust the Love cook to be distracted by a girl when one of his swords was stolen. He was completely unreliable, put a pretty face in front of him and he forgot everything else.

But Franky and Ace were still with Luffy, so he would have to hope that they would be enough for the time being. Ace and Franky would most likely be able to use intimidation to find the factory, and they would lead Luffy to the place where she could destroy stuff. It would be fine. Zoro had to keep telling himself that.

* * *

Ace and Franky has a guy from a casino pinned to a wall in an alley. He was a part of the Doflamingo family, so they assumed that he would know something. But he kept on rambling about a Coliseum and that was all he knew about.

"Coliseum…like with fights?" Luffy asked excitedly. The guy pinned to the wall calmed down upon hearing that he pleased one of them

"Yeah, gladiators fighting to be the best, and then the winner gets a great prize!" He said trying to distract the three; he had succeeded with the girl. Now he knew what to do to get the guy's attention. "But it is a prize only men would go for. I would love to be able to just touch one of the prizes. But the people competing are completely insane." He noticed the two guys looking interested at this, and the girl cocked her head in excitement. "It's two women, gorgeous and exotic, from the Isle of Women, Amazon Lily! Isn't that just the greatest?" The two men looked intrigued, all men knowing of the female warriors' beauty.

In a second the girl who had been innocently staring at him slammed him against the brick wall face first. He stared in shock, the beautiful woman was snarling like a beast at him, and it was truly terrifying seeing such a look in a woman's eye. "Is what you're saying true?" She had a menacing tone and her eyes dared him to lie to her. Fearing for his life he told her the truth. Yes, women from Amazon Lily. She snarled again and held him against the wall by his neck. She lifted him higher against the wall and he grew terrified. "Where is this Coliseum?" He could only point his hand in the direction of the Coliseum and then he was knocked unconscious.

Ace and Franky stared in shock of Luffy's actions. She was never this violent unless over comrades. Luffy then began to walk to the Coliseum and forced the two men to follow her. "Luffy, what are you doing? Stick to the mission!" Franky exclaimed as they walked.

"Entering the tournament. And I'm going to win. You two continue with the mission. This is more important that the Flamingo bastard."

* * *

So there it is. I know it's short but I'm waiting for more chapters to come out from the manga. So it maybe a while since I want to be correct.

_**ALSO PLEASE LOOK AT MY NEW STORY. IT'S A CROSSOVER, OF FAIRY TAIL AND ONE PIECE WITH LUCY BEING LUFFY, AND THOUGH I HATE TO BE A BOTHER IT IS IN A CROSSOVER GROUP THAT IS VERY SMALL AND I WANT INPUT. SO IF YOU'RE READING THIS PLEASE JUST TAKE A LOOK AT THE SUMMARY. I THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA AND I JUST WANT TO SHARE...PLEASE.**_

Anyway because I begged you don't have to review if you just look at my new story. I thought it was a good idea, but I promise things get clearer in the second chapter that I am writing right now.

~Stay Free


	8. Chapter 8

She's Everything He Has

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

Sorry this took so long! I was in the hospital with my older brother all this time and then there was the Fourth of July, so yeah. Sorry, but here I am!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Luffy signed up immediately to be entered on the Coliseum tournament and gave Franky and Ace no time to question her. Luffy changed her name simply to Lucy after Franky told her that she couldn't be discovered, at least if she was going to participate in the tournament. So now Luffy walked through the inner sanctum of the Coliseum where all the other gladiators were. They were all warming up and provoking each other. But Luffy was in awe of everything around her. Everything was just so cool and everybody looked so tough and she couldn't wait to fight them. And then there was so much cool armor on the walls and all around just tempting her with how shiny they all were. But there was one thing that was making Luffy's blood boil over in a foul rage.

All around the area of the inner sanctum men were yelling how they would win the women and do nasty things with them. Luffy remembered how the registration area said that no fighting was allowed before the matches, but she was finding it a hard thing to do when two of her friends were being bad mouthed. And she remembered Marigold and Sandersonia…she wouldn't allow two more of the Kuja to be abused and traumatized in such a way again. The Kuja were her friends, all of them. And the only way to truly protect them at the moment would be to make sure she didn't cause a fuss before her match. She just had to win this thing and they would be free. And somehow…Luffy swore to get them home to Amazon Lily.

As Luffy walked into the waiting room the eyes of all the big men turned to her; Luffy only thought they were measuring her up…until she felt a hand on her butt and she immediately whipped around to see a smelly guy with disgusting grin on his face. Luffy snarled at this like an animal as she walked away. But it was the same everywhere she walked as guys made passes at her and tried things. But this wasn't the only attention she gained. A large gladiator, almost a giant and the size of hige-ossan, was for some reason mad at her being here. He came barreling towards her with his fist about to punch her, everybody was telling the man to stop, but Luffy caught him just as his punch was about to connect and flipped him into the ground, creating a crater. Everybody stared at her, realizing that she was now more than what met the eyes. "Shishishi, the pleasures all mine," Luffy said, still laughing as everybody continued to gape.

Luffy cursed her mistake though as a guard came over and slammed a battle axe down in front of her. He said in an angry tone, "We can't have instigators like you dragging this event down, so-". But he was cut off by three guys coming to 'Lucy's' aid. They told the guard that they would have to drag Spartan out as he was the one who started everything in the first place and not the girl, and that Spartan was sleeping anyway, so they would have to take him out anyway. Luffy thanked them with a bow and then looked up to smile at all of them. One of them told her not to sweat it and it was just the truth, he was Buu, and his brother Xai attacked Luffy for thanking them which had Luffy scrambling backwards. Buu quickly restrained his brother so that he could still participate and reprimanded Xai for doing such a thing. But Xai was still yelling at her for doing such a thing and Buu apologized for his brother.

"There are some real characters around here," Luffy said as the brothers got out of sight and saw a big man punching the air and a creepy guy with a mustache have a weird verbal argument about the fights. Apparently the creepy guy was arguing that the Kuja warriors would be perfect for bargaining with and would be great assets in war. He kept saying that was the reasons why people from so many different countries were here. They were hired by their governments to win the girls and use them to make their country more prominent. And that how with the king having a Kuja bride to have heirs with then their children would be even stronger than the king and bring greater glory. It made Luffy sick to here her friends being talked about to be used like nothing more than objects.

There were other names being listed all around her. Bounty hunter, assassins, kings, tacticians, gladiators and famous pirates were all gathered in one room. It excited Luffy to a whole knew level. She would get to let loose fully and kick as much ass as she wanted. But she was brought back to their conversation when they talked about gathering people to fight off the big wigs that were showing up.

Then a speaker went off announcing a Battle Royale was about to start and asking all 'A' division contestants to make their way to the ring. Luffy was confused for a minute and made her way over to one of the women with clipboards and asking them what division she was in. Apparently Luffy was in division 'C', so she would have to wait until 'A' and 'B' were done. She then told Luffy that it would be best if she got changed into gladiator gear and that she could use anything but firearms. Luffy went a little crazy with the armor. Then there was a statue that was at the center of the room of a half-naked fighter and Luffy thought it was really cool and wanted it.

There was another commotion at the hall and Luffy turned to see what it was. Luffy saw that the women around her were all dropping, and even the guys were acting funny. Luffy didn't understand it. Apparently it was because of some 'Pirate Prince' Cavendish. Luffy though went back to putting on more armor, thinking about how cool she looked in the armor and how Usopp and Chopper would love to see it all. "You…over there, you can't put on all that gear, there is a weight restriction," a smooth male voice said behind Luffy and she turned to see that he was talking to her. He was a little girly looking in Luffy's opinion. He had long hair that was curled, bright shining eyes, and a rose in his hand. Luffy had to look at the open shirt that revealed his sculpted chest to figure out that this person was a guy. "Not that I blame you for trying to get an edge. But it'll do you no good, because at the end of the day I'll be leaving here with those two beautiful women, they will be the perfect decorations for my beauty, and their power will add to my power." He paused and brushed his bangs back, trying to show the 'man' before him how superior he was. "I've gotten this far without any trouble, and truth be told I've barely exerted myself. That's just hoe talented I am." While he was talked Luffy went over to a guard asking if she was over this 'weight limit' and was told flatly that she was and that they couldn't see the name tag on her back because of the armor. Luffy heard the male behind her scream at her for walking away but Luffy just continued back to the rack to return the armor.

Luffy began to strip off the armor, leaving her wearing a pair of tight, black, short shorts and a loose top that Nami and Robin had forced her in since they were in disguise. But Luffy kept the helmet on since it was really cool, a cape, and had the normal bandages on up to her shoulder. And Luffy had never worn things that made her look girly, unless it was the Kuja outfit that she wore twice a week due to her promise to them to wear something of the Kuja twice a week to remember them by. Luffy heard a gasp behind her and saw that Cavendish was staring at her and walking towards her with a weird look. He grasped her in his arms and looked deeply into her eyes. "I do not need the Kuja it would seem. You are a vision of beauty like myself. It seems that fate had brought us together. For you," Cavendish said as he released her, got on one knee, and handed her the rose he had been holding. Luffy took the rose and stared at it before smiling down at Cavendish.

* * *

Ace and Law for some reason felt like killing somebody at that moment, and they had a feeling it had something to do with Luffy.

* * *

"Thanks," Luffy said with a bright smile and he smiled a charming one back at her as he stood and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. He began to explain how the audience wanted blood and that was why she couldn't wear the armor that she wanted to. Luffy nodded her head, not really understanding what he was saying, but understanding that he was talking to her about something important. Finally after talking he asked her for her name.

"Ah, I'm Luffy," Luffy said, but then had a shield thrown at her head as somebody yelled at her for forgetting her own name. Luffy quickly remembered she was supposed to be Lucy. "Ah, woops, I'm Lucy." Around people were sighing in relief that she wasn't actually Luffy and how the real one was supposed to be a beast of a female and insane. Cavendish began to tell her how he was glad that she wasn't Luffy and how he despised the worst generation and aspires to kill them for taking away his prestige and glory. And how he was once a star and was now nothing. But then he talked about how the Kuja women and winning the tournament would change all that, and how he would be back in the spotlight with them. But Luffy had enough of him and walked away to see if she was good, and the guard told her that she was perfect now, and then asked her for a date, but Luffy refused saying she was busy. Cavendish did not like the fact that Luffy walked away and got angry again.

Luffy paid him no mind and walked over to the statue and noticed that her choices were similar to his. A female gladiator by the name of Rebecca came over to Luffy and they began to talk. Men made comments about the two but they paid them no mind. Rebecca thanked Luffy for taking out Spartan because she didn't like him. Rebecca continued and told Luffy the history of the statue. The story of the greatest gladiator out there and how he disappeared one day, and then the statue appeared out of no where, as if to signify the end of his legacy. But that nobody ever knew who Kyros was, he would appear at the Coliseum to fight and then disappear.

"Wow, I didn't follow some of the stuff you said. But I can tell you this…I like this statue!" Luffy said with an excited grin. Just looking at the mysterious statue empowered her to get stronger. No…it was like it was making her stronger.

"I am fond of it as well," Rebecca said with a little smile of her own as she too gazed at the bronze statue in rapture. After this two gladiators came over and started talking towards Rebecca about how happy she must've been to see her bully be put in the ground. They also called her undefeated. And as Luffy looked at Rebecca…she looked sad. Almost as if she was in pain just being around the other warriors. When Luffy asked what their problem was, Rebecca just told Luffy not to pay them any attention. Rebecca then stated that she would use the two Kuja warriors to slay Doflamingo with her and walked off after learning that Luffy was in 'C' block. Rebecca also said it would be nice if the two would make it past the first round.

Overhead the speaker sounded again. It said that the first fight had already been decided and won by a masked man called Mr. Store. Luffy listened though as they said he was unmasked and was revealed to be the first commander of Yonko Blackbeard, Jesus Burgess. Luffy froze at the names, knowing that Ace and the Whitebeard pirates would do something, which was something even she knew. Ace would be especially fervent in finding out any information. Luffy knew she was already screwing up Law's plan; she didn't want anybody else to ruin it. This was important to Law, her life savor. Luffy hoped that Ace wasn't in the crowd at the moment.

* * *

I'm trying to wait for the mangas to get farther in so that's another reason as to why this is taking so long. Sorry!

Please Review!

~Stay Free


	9. Chapter 9

She's Everything He Has

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but it would be awesome if I did because seriously, it's One Piece.

_Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, my mind has just been blurring with ideas for my other story that I have and I just can't get my mind off of it. But I am updating now, and no I will not be abandoning this story; I am trying to find a balance between my other story and this one, but it is hard. Sorry for the wait and here is the new chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Franky sighed as he looked at the young man besides him. Ace had had a fit when he had discovered Burgess and was about to attack. Luckily though, Franky was able to apply sea stone handcuffs to Ace so that way he didn't get out of hand and ruin the whole plan. Franky looked at the slumped Ace and decided it was about time that they get out of here and look for the factory. It would seem that Franky would have to carry Ace the entire time. Franky commented under his breath how he had thought that Luffy would have this in the bag, but so long as her identity wasn't exposed then it was alright.

Sadly the annoying little toy besides him was not having it as he tried to tag along with Franky. When Franky tried to get away the little thing would cling to him. Franky tried to explain that he was looking for a 'big wig' to bitch slap for information. But the doll would not let go and pleaded for Franky to take him along and listen to him. Franky was a little annoyed at the little bugger though and did not want to listen.

Just as Franky was leaving the participants for B block were called out. The highest ranked were listed off. Kings and Mercenaries were listed off in high numbers. Franky watched silently as he made his way out with Ace on his shoulder and the little doll following him like a puppy. It was the Pirate Bartolomeo who caused and uproar though. Listening to the crowd boo and curse made Franky stared at him. But compared to his captain he didn't seem like much of a threat, so Franky continued on his merry way out of the coliseum.

* * *

Luffy stood in the middle of some area inside the large coliseum where the B block people were flowing into the ring. Luffy had watched the spectacle of Bartolomeo and swore she would never allow her friends to go with him. It was while the mediator of the event was introducing the most supported of this event when a man walked up behind her. Luffy was too distracted watching the wounded to notice him at first. But she definitely remembered that voice. "Hey, I don't have shit holes for eyes, you know…," the man said as he walked past her from behind, going to enter the ring from the looks of it. Luffy swiveled around to look at who it was. He was huge! About the size of Franky, maybe a few inches bigger actually. "No matter how much you try to disguise yourself, do you really think I would forget the woman who ruined my reputation?"

Realization came to Luffy as she stared at the man. It was him! "You're the guy that kicked the crap out of Diamond Head! Something… 'maro'." Bellamy gave her a look while grinning. He also took in her more…refined figure and couldn't help but appreciate her figure, just like a number of the other participants were doing blatantly. It was quite obvious why they were doing it as well. The girl got curves during their time apart.

"It's Bellamy," he corrected her and Luffy tried to pretend like she knew that the entire time, but it was obvious she didn't remember his name. She questioned him as to why he was there and he responded that he could go wherever he pleased. Bellamy told her how he worshipped Doflamingo since he was little and could care less about the two girls from Amazon Lily. Luffy responded that it looked like they would be fighting again. Bellamy warned her that he was nothing like the man she fought long ago. He told her how he went through a metamorphosis after paying a visit to Skypiea. Luffy demanded to know what he did to the people of Skypiea, but he told her nothing. "Even though I say all this…I no longer have any ill will towards you. In order to make it across the waves that are about to engulf us all, I must make it onto Doflamingo's boat. I will not laugh at you."

With that Luffy watched as he made his way into the arena and was announced to be the favorite of all the participants. They also said how he would be promoted if he won the whole thing to an executive branch in the Donquixote family. He was greeted wish cheers as people shouted his name. Luffy just watched him though, before she decided she wanted to watch the match. The battle was declared and everything went into motion.

Luffy made her way up to the observation deck for the other participants and found the girly man there, watching the action and looking through a bunch of wanted posters. He noticed Luffy and brought her over to watch with him. He prattles on about how Bartolomeo had a way of getting under people's skins and how he needed new wanted posters as he couldn't even identify the faces on his anymore. When Luffy tried to make him forget going after the worst generation her would not hear it and said he was going to kill them all. This made Luffy just the slightest bit uncomfortable as she fiddled with the bandages that went all the way from her fingertips to above her elbow on her left arm.

There were loud footsteps behind her as a man asked how Garp was, and said her name, her real and full name. This made Cavity, the girly man besides her, freak out and Luffy cursed. She had also answered. And now she was stuck between two men who wanted to kill her! Luffy did the one thing she could in this situation. She tried to run, but her path was blocked by both men. Franky was going to kill her! She had been found out! She was going to screw up Law's plan! Luffy cursed again and again as she tried to think. But that was Robin' specialty! It only gave Luffy a headache at this point and distracted her. Luffy tried to convince them that she had made a mistake again and was really Lucy, but obviously they weren't going for it.

The old man prattled on about the wounds that Garp had given him and how he was going to kill Luffy to get his revenge. And then Cavity, or whatever his name was, was getting angrier by the second by being had by Luffy. And apparently Luffy had sinned by being Garp's granddaughter. Luffy didn't even know what 'sinned' meant! Why was she always in the middle of something? Still Luffy would not give up and tried to make them believe that she was actually Lucy, she even spelt it for them. Luffy was trying to calm them both down at the moment but it just was not working. And then she heard the clank of a sword signaling to her that she was about to be attacked. Cavity declared that he would be taking her head at that moment and Luffy began to panic even more. And Luffy barely had a second to move before the old man besides her head butted the place where she had been, completely destroying the area. And then Cavity dove for her and tried to take her helmet off and Luffy kicked him where the sun did not shine just like Law and Ace told her to do if a guy came up to her and they weren't around at the moment.

And then Don and Cavity started to fight because they each wanted to take Luffy's head and were annoyed at the other for getting in the way. Luffy took that as an opportunity to get the heck out of there and made her way to a different area in the building. Luffy decided that jumping out the window and hanging there would have to be her best option. Luffy sighed as she heard the commotion dying out at her disappearance, but she also heard some of the other quitting at the revelation of her being in the tournament.

But from here Luffy had a great view of the arena. She watched as some commander went down, and there was also this weird long legged guy who used kick attacks. And then her eyes were drawn to Bellamy as he took down the two who took down the commander guy. He had a weird grin on his face and people were shouting his name. And then there was the fishman guy who she had heard say Jimbei's name. It was a really intense fight from the looks of it, and it made Luffy really excited and eager to fight. There was commotion near one of the edges and Luffy saw people gaping in horror of Bartolomeo watering the plants. Luffy really didn't see what the big deal was. But everybody seemed to think it was something really bad. Luffy shrugged and watched as Hack, the Fishman, came up behind the man and was about to strike. But as the powerful strike went out…it did something as Hack was now on the floor in pain. His hand looked bent in a few different angles and was incredibly bloody.

Luffy stared in shock. She had no clue what had just happened. She only knew that Hack's attack should have damaged that Meo guy, not himself. So why? All this thinking was hurting Luffy's head and she really hated thinking. It was announced that there were only twenty-four people left in the battle. It got more heated at this point as those who were standing were some of the best in the block. Luffy watched, completely awed by all the strong fighters.

And then something caught Luffy's eyes. It was Bellamy on the ground before that weird Meo guy. Bellamy was in pain by the looks of it and the crowds were cheering him on to get back up. Luffy, though now knowing why, felt like she had to do something to help Bellamy. So she did something. "Give it your all, Bellamy!" Luffy shouted from her position, she was louder than anybody and made sure that he heard her. It seemed to have gotten to him as Bellamy got back up and began to fight again, but still it looked completely one-sided. Meo just looked annoyed that Bellamy was still trying to do something against him.

And then like a flash the King made a move. His fist destroyed the other opponents like they were nothing. Luffy was completely freaking out at the sight of the destruction. And it seemed like the king had one it. It seemed that he was the only one left. But he wasn't. Meo had somehow survived and it was revealed that he had eaten the Bari Bari no mi. He was a barrier man. And with one move 'Barrier Crash' the King was down and Meo had won it. Luffy decided to go to the entrance and check on Bellamy so left at that. Not before hearing him say that the Kuja women would belong to that man. Luffy shrugged it off and went to go see Bellamy.

Bellamy was laid out of a stretcher ready to be moved to the infirmary when she got there. He noticed her and gave a very disappointed look to her. "Damn, I haven't changed a bit. How pathetic," Bellamy commented as he lay down and Luffy placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. He looked surprised at this.

"No, you've improved, Bellamy," Luffy said as they stared at each other. This caused Bellamy to roll his eyes.

"You're the one that's changed. A Haki far beyond anything that I could ever hope to attain…and…even going as far as to cheer me on," Bellamy commented as he grasped one of Luffy's hands. Luffy looked confusedly at him and then decided it would be better not to comment on the hold he had on her hand.

"I did?" Luffy then remembered that she had cheered him on. Luffy giggled cutely and tried to scratch the back of her head. But due to the helmet she ended up meeting metal.

"Heh, my pride is in tatters now, Straw Hat," Bellamy commented as his hand began to crawl up her arm and he pulled himself into a somewhat sitting position, despite the medics' pleas for him to stop. His hand reached the back of her neck. And he clasped her there. "At least allow me this to heal my wounded pride. It's your fault that it's in tatters, so you should be responsible in fixing it." Before Luffy could ask what he was doing her tilted his head and pulled her closer and kissed her. It was deep and smooth and Luffy had no clue what to do so allowed Bellamy to take the lead. He stopped after about thirty seconds with a victorious grin on his face that was one of pure happiness as he lay back down. Luffy brought a hand up to her lips and gave him a questioning look.

"What was that?" Luffy asked innocently, it caused Bellamy to throw his head back and laugh at the girl who he had obviously stolen a first kiss from. He gave her one of his best lecherous grins before answering her.

"A kiss," It was all he said before he allowed himself to be taken away by the medics for treatment. Luffy still had a confused look on her face as the C Block participants were called.

"I'll ask Ace later what a kiss is," Luffy said as she made her way into the arena.

* * *

Once again I am so sorry for being late! Please bare with me!

Also...he he he, I am so evil, aren't I? That last piece with Bellamy-kun? You'll have to wait and see how Ace reacts when Luffy asks him what a kiss is. Maybe I'll have Law be there for that as well. I don't know yet.

Please Review!

~Stay Free!


End file.
